Tout peut arriver
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: Lors d'une des missions de l'équipe 7 Sasuke est gravement blessé et sombre dans le comat. Sakura décide de rester à ses côtés malgrès les conseils de ses amis. Alors que Naruto tente de la réconforter, il arrive l'imprévisible...
1. Prologue

**_Voila ma toute premiere fic, enfin la premiere que je post sur j'en ai fait d'autres mais je pense que celle la est la mieux, j'ai vraiment envie de la continuer jusqu'au bout alors que j'ai pas trouvé le courage pour mes anciennes fic On reste dans un grand classique : Sasuke et Sakura, sauf que la ya aussi Naruto et Hinata ! Bon je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps avec ma ptite présentation hein j'vous laisse lire ! Aller bonne lecture ;)_**

**Tout peut arriver.**

_**Prologue :**_

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont maintenant âgés de 19 ans. Ils sont tous les trois devenus Anbu, peu de temps après le retour de Sasuke. Evidemment, Sakura sort avec Sasuke, et Naruto avec Hinata. Celle-ci à repri l'académie Hyuuga, qu'elle dirige avec l'aide de Neji.

Ils vivent tous les quatres dans le même bâtiment avec le reste des anciens aspirants de leur génération. Leurs appartements sont l'un en face de l'autre, c'est plus pratique en cas d'urgence. Et des urgences, il y en a souvent. On peut pas vraiment dire que les villages soient en paix en ce moment. De nombreux conflits éclatent de tous les côtés, la plupart du temps pour des broutilles.

Leurs principales missions consistent à évacuer des villageois, à assassiner des gens potentiellement menaçants, ou réellement dangereux. Leurs missions se ressemblent toutes, et pourtant ils les accomplissent avec le même 'plaisir'. Ils étaient bien sûr les plus jeunes, mais aussi les plus efficaces. Cela avait impressioné beaucoup de monde de voir à quel point ces jeunes qui étaient si turbulents, et perturbé pour certain, étaient devenus aussi respectables.

Evidemment, ce genre de missions n'étaient pas sans risques, et presque toujours, Sakura devait les soigner. Leurs blessures n'avaient jamais été graves, pas encore. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour Naruto, et il y avait de quoi. Quelques fois, ils affrontaient des ninjas beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'en étaient toujours sortis sans trop de bobos.

Et si aujourd'hui c'était différent ? Si la mission se passait mal, et que quelqu'un était gravement blessé ? Comment réagiraient-ils, eux qui n'avait jamais échoué ?

------**Sa commence maintenant**------

Les rayons du soleil se levaient à peine, et pourtant, ils étaient déjà près. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient encore une mission, semblable aux autres. C'était encore une de ces missions où ils devaient tuer quelqu'un. Ils risquaient leur vie à chaque fois, ils le savaient. Heureusement, elle était toujours là pour les soigner. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient toujours bien débrouillés. Ils avaient enchainés les missions, sans poser de questions, sans avoir peur de ce qui les attendait. Ils les avaient toutes réussies avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors forcément, quand tout vous réussit, vous êtes encore plus sollicité que les autres. Donc, on les envoyait dans les missions les plus dangereuses, en oubliant trop souvent qu'ils n'avaient que 19 ans.

La team 7, l'équipe de Kakashi avait bien grandit. Ils n'étaient plus ces petits gamins qu'on devait surveiller tout le temps, et réprimander sans cesse. Dailleurs, cela faisait un moment que Naruto n'était pas allé manger des ramen avec Iruka. En fait, ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire grand chose. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, tout s'était accéléré. Ils avaient été mis à l'essai, pour voir s'ils étaient encore capable de travailler en équipe. Le test réussit, ils avaient été entrainés un temps par Kakashi, puis ils avaient été promus Anbu. Une lourde responsabilité, peut-être trop lourde pour des ninjas aussi jeunes. Le taux de réussite des missions était très faible, mais eux, ils n'avaient jamais échoué.

Leur mission d'aujourd'hui était un peu particulière. Au lieu de tuer un bandit, ils devait tuer le chef d'un village. Ce chef, tyrannique sur les bords, pillait, violait et tuait. Du coup son village était plus un tas de ruines et de cadavres qu'autre chose. Il fallait y mettre fin, et pour ça, on envoyait la team 7.

"Raaah qu'est-ce qu'il fou encore ! On va être en retard !" grogna le blondinet de la bande.

"Naruto ! C'est pas parce que tu es Anbu que tu dois parler de lui comme ça !" intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

"J'te rapelle que sans lui, tu serais pas Anbu à l'heure qu'il est." termina le brun ténébreux.

"Ouais bah avouez quand même que depuis qu'on le connait, il n'est jamais arrivé une seule fois à l'heure." reprit Naruto. "Avant c'était pas trop grave, mais maintenant on s'occupe de missions importantes, et plus il nous retarde, plus on a de risques d'échouer."

"Hmm, Naruto n'a pas tort. Cette mission est risquée, il devrait se dépêcher." fit Sasuke tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" s'écria quelqu'un qu'ils conaissaient bien. "Désolé, je suis encore en retard. Bon approchez vite, on a pas de temps à perdre. Voici votre ordre de mission."

Kakashi leur tendit un morceaux de papier. Sasuke le saisit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il releva la tête vers Kakashi et afficha un petit sourire moqueur.

"C'est tout ? On doit juste tuer un type qui martyrise son village ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si tu crois que ce sera facile, tu te trompes Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on envoit des Anbu à ton avis ?" répondit Kakashi d'un air très sérieux.

"Heu... Maitre Kakashi..." commença Sakura. "Il est si dangereux que ça ce type ?"

"Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On ne vous enverrait pas dans le cas contraire. Vous êtes le meilleur groupe Anbu, cette mission est très dangereuse. Et si vous sous-estimer ce type, vous signez votre arrêt de mort."

" Baaah ! C'est des foutaises tout ça ! On va lui régler son compte vite fait à celui-là !" s'exclama Naruto en levant le poing.

"Fait comme tu veux Naruto." retorqua Kakashi sur un ton froid. "Ne viens pas te plaindre une fois que tu auras perdu un de tes coéquipiers. Je peux t'assurer que c'est très dur, et que tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. Mais si tu penses que c'est si facile, vas-y fonce, je t'aurais prévenu." Il regarda les 3 jeunes ninjas et soupira. "Vous devez y aller maitenant, alors bonne chance à vous."

Kakashi leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu, et disparut d'un coup. Naruto se sentit soudain idiot. Si son sensei lui disait que la mission était dangereuse, c'est qu'il avait sûrement raison.**_«_** _Bah, de toute façon il est toujours inquiet pour nous. On va la réussir cette mission, comme toutes les autres **» **_pensa Naruto. Il regarda ses deux camarades, ses deux compagnons de galère et leur sourit. C'était un petit sourire qui cachait mal son appréhension, mais qui montrait une certaine détermination. Les deux autres lui sourirent en retour, enfin, surtout Sakura, parce que Sasuke, on sait tous que c'est pas son fort de sourire.

Naruto sortit son masque Anbu de son sac et le mit sur son visage, immité par les deux autres. Ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête et se mirent rapidement en route. Le village en question n'était pas très loin de Konoha, mais il fallait quand même 3 ou 4 heures pour l'atteindre. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Naruto prit donc l'innitiative d'accélérer l'allure. Etrangement, c'était toujours Naruto qui dirigeait le groupe, et cela ne semblait pas dérenger Sasuke. Au début, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à se décider, mais finalement c'était Naruto qui avait eu le droit d'être 'supérieur' aux autres. C'était sûr, Sasuke avait changé.

Une fois arrivés à proximité du village, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils annalisèrent la situation. Pour un village en temps de crise, il n'était pas très bien gardé. Il n'y avait que deux gardes devant les portes, et ils ne sentaient aucune autre présence, sauf dans le village. L'odeur de pourriture des cadavres arrivait jusqu'à leur nez, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire grimacer de dégout.

"Pouah ! Mais c'est immonde ! Comment les gens peuvent vivre avec cette odeur ?" gémit Sakura.

"A force de la sentir ils finissent peut-être par l'oublier." suggéra Sasuke.

"Ouais bah moi j'me serait tiré d'ici vite fait !" conclut Naruto.

"Baka ! Ils ne peuvent pas, sinon on ne serait pas là" dit Sasuke.

"Bon bon, vous allez pas recommencer vous deux ! On la fait cette mission ?" proposa Sakura pour changer de sujet.

Les deux autres acquiecèrent et descendirent des arbres dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement derriere les gardes, qui étaient plus occupés à boire qu'à surveiller les portes. Naruto et Sasuke agirent en même temps, et attrapèrent chacun un garde en le menaçant à l'aide d'un kunai placé sous leurs gorges. Sakura s'approcha à son tour, avec un petit sourire mesquin.

"Bien le bonsoir messieurs." lança Sakura d'un ton faussement enjoué. "Je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir dormir quelques temps."

"Autant les tuers tout de suite" décida Sasuke.

"Non, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, enfin j'imagine." Sakura regarda les deux prisonniers. "Vous êtes ici de votre pleins grés n'est-ce pas ?"

"Evidemment !! Nous soutenons et respectons notre chef ! Si on est là c'est pour protéger le village !" cracha l'un des gardes.

"Le protéger hein ?" soupira Naruto. "Vous croyez vraiment que vous le protéger ? Vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe à l'interieur ?"

Les deux gardes n'osèrent pas répondre. Sasuke soupira et appuya la lame de son kunai contre la gorge de son captif, ce qui fit couler un peu de sang le long de son cou. Il regarda Naruto puis Sakura, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

"On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec eux, on les tues et on finit la mission." ordonna Sasuke.

"Sasu..."

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un bruit étrange, puis un jet de sang, et un râle morbide se firent entendre. Sasuke venait de tuer l'un des garde, et Naruto n'avait pas tardé à l'immiter. Sakura resta un instant muette. Elle les regarda tous les deux, d'un regard noir qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à cause de leurs masques. Sasuke fit un petit signe de la main, et les autres le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans le village, désert. L'odeur déjà insuportable s'intensifiait à chaques pas qu'ils faisaient. Les rues étaient complètement vide de vie. Seuls de nombreux cadavres les occupaient. Le village n'était pas très grand, ils n'eurent donc pas de mal à trouver le sanctuaire du chef du village. Ils s'arretèrent devant, surpris que personne n'en garde l'entrée.

"Le chef du village est cencé être le ninja le plus fort, le plus respecté, et celui qui protège son peuple non ? Alors pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que cette pourriture agit comme ça ?" s'énerva Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule. "Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ce qui est incompréhensible."

Sakura regarda Sasuke et lui fit un signe de tête, en guise d'approbation. Les 3 Anbus regardèrent le temple, et se décidèrent à entrer, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il était totalement vide. Il n'y avait personne, et presque aucune lumière. Sasuke activa son sharingan, au cas ou. Ils parcoururent le rez-de-chaussé, à la recherche de personnes à sauver, mais il n'y avait rien. Ce qui leur semblait étrange, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun garde. Ils n'avaient rencontrés aucune difficulté, apart les deux gardes de la porte du village. Il n'y avait personne pour les empêcher de progresser dans le temple. Pourtant, dans un village où la mort règne, on peut s'attendre à des représages, et donc à des attaques. Mais pourtant, personne ne semblait se préocuper de la sécurité.

"Pfff, tu parles d'une mission super difficile, y'a personne" souffla Naruto.

"Justement, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dangereuse." rétorqua Sasuke.

"Pardon ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce que là je vois pas où tu vois le danger." répondit Naruto.

"Baka. Ils veulent nous mettre en confiance, nous faire croire qu'il n'y à aucun danger." expliqua Sasuke d'un ton calme quoiqu'un peu froid. "Ils doivent nous observer, bien que je ne sente aucune présence. Et c'est au moment où on s'y attendra le moins, qu'ils nous attaqueront. Alors restez sur vos gardes !!"

Les deux autres approuvèrent de la tête. _**« **Sasuke n'a pas tort, depuis qu'on est entré ici, on à beaucoup relaché notre atention. **»** _songea Sakura. Ils se remirent en marche, en faisait plus attention à ce qui les entouraient. Une étrange sensation planait sur eux, une mauvaise impression, un sentiment de danger. Pourtant, rien ne semblait constituer un réel danger. Un silence profond régnait, ce qui avait le don d'engoisser une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Une fois le rez-de-chaussé parcourut de fond en comble, ils gravirent les marches qui les séparaient du premier étage. Ce niveau aussi était vide. Ils commençaient à croire qu'ils s'étaient trompé de village. Mais pourtant il y avait bien cette horrible odeur, donc c'est qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Alors... ils s'étaient peut-être trompés d'endroit. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce sanctuaire là qui servait de base au chef du village. Autant de question sans réponse, ça avait le don de les faire douter. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils voulaient. Les faire douter, pour mieux les tuers. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Ce n'était pas le premier depuis le début de cette journée. Décidemment, cette mission avait le don d'ennuyer tout le monde. Naruto avait perdu son enthousiasme, et Sakura commençait à trouver le temps long.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit. Pas très loin d'eux, à quelques mètres. Le premier étage était un peu plus éclairé que le rez-de-chaussé, ce qui facilitait leur progression. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la provenance du bruit. La porte d'une salle qui ressemblait à une chambre était entrouverte, et de la lumière s'en échappait. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et entendirent une femme crier et se débattre, tendis qu'un homme riait et la frappait. Naruto vit rouge. Il ouvrit la porte et lança un kunai dans le dos de l'homme. Celui-ci poussa un crit de douleur et se releva. Sasuke et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle.

"Toujours aussi impulsif, tu pouvais pas attendre non !" avait dit Sasuke en sortant deux kunai.

"La ferme ! Moi je regarde pas des salauds violer des femmes sans rien faire !"

"On est une équipe, on agit ensemble !"

"La ferme ! Dégagez de chez moi, sinon je la crève !" s'était écrié l'homme tandis qu'il avait saisit la femme et avait pointé un kunai sous sa gorge.

"Vous êtes fiers de vous ? A cause de vos gamineries il y a un otage !" murmura Sakura à l'intention de Sasuke et Naruto.

"Pff, tu parles, otage ou pas on le tuera quand même." a peine sa phrase terminée, Sasuke avait lancé un kunai dans le bras de l'homme, et l'autre entre ses deux yeux. L'homme s'était écroulé, relâchant sa captive dans sa chute. La jeune femme s'écroula au sol et commença à sangloter. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura avec un drap.

"Sa va aller, c'est terminé." dit-elle doucement.

"Non, non ce n'est pas terminé !" sanglota-t-elle. "Sa sera terminé lorsqu'il sera mort !"

"Le chef du village ?" demanda le jeune blond.

"Chef ? Il n'est pas chef pour nous. Il a tué notre chef et a prit sa place, et depuis tout va mal. C'est un malade."

"Nous sommes là pour régler le problème. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va se terminer très bientot. En attendant, sortez du village." fit Sasuke en aidant la femme a se relever.

"Sortir ? Mais je ne peux pas, il y a les gardes." dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Comment croyez-vous qu'on est entrés ? Il n'y a plus de gardes." expliqua Naruto en s'accroupissant près d'elle. "Maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici, et courir vers la sortie de votre village. Une fois dehors, vous prendrez vers l'ouest, et vous marcherez, jusqu'à que vous trouviez un petit village. Là-bas, une vieille femme vous acceuillera chez elle. Ne vous en faites pas, on viendra vous chercher quand tout sera terminé."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir revenir ici." déclara-t-elle.

"Dans ce cas vous pourrez rester dans le village qu'on vous à indiqué. Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. On doit poursuivre la mission, alors faites ce qu'on vous à dit." sur-ce, Sakura se releva, immité par la jeune femme et Naruto.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient parcourut la presque totalité du sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne, à part un chien égaré, trop faible pour aboyer. Leur progression s'effectuait sans problème, ils avaient même accéléré l'allure. Les lumières étaient de plus en plus présentes. Sasuke et le reste de l'équipe avait bien deviné que ce fameux chef se trouvait au dernier étage. Mais ce qui était vraiment bizarre, c'était qu'aucun piège ne leur avait été tendu. Pourtant, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'endroit fatidique. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à leur front. Leur respiration était plus saccadé qu'au début. Finalement, après avoir gravit une vingtaine d'étages, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois, énorme, incrustée de pierres précieuses.

"Comment une porte comme ça peut exister dans un village où il n'y a rien ?" questionna Sakura.

"Ouais, c'est bizarre." répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête. "Ce type là est vraiment louche."

"Bon, c'est là où tout se joue." commença Sasuke. "D'après Kakashi, cette mission est très dangereuse, donc, faites attention à vous. Pas de précipitation."

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Une certaine crainte se faisait ressentir. Ils avaient le ventre serré, presque pour la premiere fois depuis le début de cette mission. Sasuke analysa la porte sous toutes ses coutures. Constatant qu'elle ne comportait aucun sceau, aucune forme d'un piège quelconque, il l'ouvrit. Lentement d'abord, puis il la poussa d'un coup. L'ouverture de la porte provoqua la rupture de nombreux fils presque invisibles. Une salve de kunai s'abatie alors sur eux. Heureusement, ils étaient bien entrainés, et ils avaient éviter l'attaque assez facilement. Ils regardèrent l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était vide, mais pourtant on sentait des présences à l'intérieur. Cette salle, baignée par une lumière presque aveuglante, avait quelque chose d'engoissant. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, ils se décidèrent à entrer. Ils avaient chacun saisit un kunai, par mesure de sécurité. Naruto avançait devant, en regardant autour de lui. Sasuke guettait le sol, et Sakura le plafond.

"Naruto !!!" la voix de Sasuke s'était élevée et avait résonnée un moment dans la salle. Naruto s'était immédiatement arrêté. "Il y a des fils par terre, fait gaffe !"

"Baka ! N'hurle pas comme ça ! J'ai faillit avoir une attaque !"

"C'était ça ou tu déclanchait un piège !"

Naruto reposa son pied sur le sol. Il regarda par terre. Sasuke avait raison, il y avait des fils partout. C'était presque mission impossible pour passer. Au plafond non plus c'était pas mieux. Il y avait toute sorte de fentes, des haches gigantesques et des piques en fer qui dépassait. Cette salle était digne des meilleures forteresses.

"J'comprends maintenant pourquoi y'avait aucun piège avant, ils ont tout réservé pour ici." lança Naruto.

"Ouais, ça doit être plus marrant pour eux de nous voir crever si près du but." fit Sasuke avec sarcasme.

"Faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour passer, il doit bien y avoir une solution." tenta Sakura, bien que très peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

"Ouais, bah si t'en vois une balance parce que moi je sèche." répliqua Naruto par dessus son épaule.

"On ressort, on déclanche les pièges en lançant nos kunai et le tour est joué !" déclara la kunoichi.

"Bonne idée, et après on se retrouve comme des cons, sans armes." dit Sasuke en soupirant.

"Bah, on saute ! Les fils sont assez espacés pour ça !" intervint Naruto.

"Vas-y essaye alors !"

"C'est partit !" s'écria Naruto en prenant son élan.

"Naruto... si tu rate, on risque de tous mourire !" lui rapella Sasuke.

"Merci chui au courant !" répliqua le concerné avec froideur.

Naruto finit par se lancer, il sauta par dessus une dizaine de fils, et attérit sans encombres. Il se retourna et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Pour une fois qu'une de ses idées marchait, il fallait la suivre. Finalement, ils réussirent à atteidre le fond de la salle sans encombre. Naruto posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna, mais...

"P'tain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi ça s'ouvre pas !!" s'énerva-t-il en tirant sur la poignée.

"Naruto ! Calme toi !" ordonna Sakura.

Naruto cessa de s'agiter. Le bruit d'un grincement de porte se fit entendre, et une dizaine de ninjas sortirent. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto se défendirent, tuant presque en un seul coup leurs agresseurs. Après le premier assaut, ils eurent droit à 3 minutes de répit, puis d'autres ninjas, plus nombreux les attaquèrent de nouveau. Ils essayaient de ne pas déclancher les pièges en même temps qu'ils se battaient, ce qui rendait leurs mouvements très limités. Leur efficacité était donc réduite. La porte que Naruto ne parvenait pas à ouvrire se dévérouilla toute seule. Sans réfléchir, ils entrèrent aussitôt dans la derniere salle. Là, assis sur un énorme fauteil se tenait un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années. Les jeunes ninjas s'approchèrent lentement. L'homme les regarda et afficha un sourire amusé.

"Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à vouloir me tuer, mais vous êtes les seuls qui on réussit à passer ma salle de pièges."

"La ferme !" lança Naruto avec fureur. "On est pas là pour discuter, votre vie on s'en tappe !"

"Oh oh ! Jeune, rebelle, et débile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"Naruto... calme-toi..." souffla Sakura.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, votre petite promenade s'arrête ici. Vous allez tous les 3 mourire !!" s'écria-t-il en actionnant un levier.

4 salves de kunai s'abbatirent sur eux, en plus d'une trentaine de ninjas qui les attaquaient. Ils reçurent des kunai dans les bras et dans les jambes, en plus des attaques des autres ninjas qui étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés avant. Finalement, ils réussirent à tuer tous ce petit monde, mais le chef du village avait disparut entre temps. Les 3 ninjas déconcertés se regardèrent et cherchèrent leur cible. Naruto le repéra et lui lança un kunai qui se planta dans son bras. Il grimaça de douleur et s'avança vers Naruto. Il sortit un grand katana de derriere son dos. Il se rua sur le jeune insolent qui l'avait blessé. Naruto tenta d'esquiver, mais l'autre était plus rapide. Il se fit blesser au niveau de l'épaule. Grâce à cette attaque, Sasuke et Sakura purent blesser d'avantage leur ennemi. La lutte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, et malgrès le fait qu'ils étaient 3, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le toucher. Mais au final, il était beaucoup plus mal en point qu'eux. Ils avaient l'avantage. Finalement, il commit une grosse erreur, qui permit à Naruto de lui planter un kunai dans le ventre, juste là où se trouvait ses point vitaux. Le tyran cracha du sang. Il regarda les 3 ninjas et leur sourit méchament. Il disparut d'un coup. Ils savaient qu'il allait surement bientot mourire, mais pourtant il continuait à les faire douter. C'était très énervant de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son ennemi.

Un sifflement se fit soudain entendre derriere eux. Le sifflement d'une arme, surement un fuuma shuriken. Puis on entendit le bruit d'une arme qui transperce les tissus de la peau de quelqu'un et un crit à peine perceptible. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, et les rirent d'un être abject fier de lui. Un deuxième bruit de chute se fit entendre. Leur ennemi venait de s'écrouler après une derniere attaque. Naruto se retourna en même temps que Sakura pour voir :

"SAAAAAAASSSUUUUUKKEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_Voila c'est la fin du prologue, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espere que ça vous a plut et que sa vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! Moi en tout cas j'ai envie de l'écrire :p_**

**_A+ tout le monde ! A bientot pour le chapitre 1 !_**


	2. Reprends toi !

_**Et voila le premier chapitre ! Sa va, vous avez pas attendu tro longtemps Un peu normal vu que je l'ai écrit presque en même temps que le prologue ! Donc pour tous ceux a qui ma fic plait et qui m'ont demandé la suite ben voila c'est fait par contre pour le chapitre deux vous aller devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps Sur ce je vous laisse lire, Enjoy !**_

Tout peut arriver.

_**Chapitre 1 : Reprend toi !**_

"Alors, comment il va ?" cette phrase, elle l'entendait depuis de deux jours, elle n'en pouvait plus.

"Les medecins ne veulent pas se prononcer" c'était ce qu'elle répondait chaque fois qu'on lui demandait comme il allait.

Deux jours déjà avaient passé depuis cette fameuse mission. Pourtant, ils auraient du la réussire sans trop de probleme, mais au lieu de ça...

#Flash Back#

"SAAAAAAASSSUUUUUKKEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" la voix de Sakura s'éleva dans la salle et raisonna un long moment.

Elle se précipita vers lui, suivit de Naruto, et le prit dans ses bras. Mais il ne réagit pas, il ne la regarda meme pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et ils ne les avaient pas réouverts. Le Fuuma Shuriken qu'il avait reçut l'avait atteint en plein dans la colonne vertébrale. Naruto et Sakura décidèrent d'écourter la mission. Ils quittèrent le sanctuaire, préférant laisser le sauvetage des villageois a une autre équipe. Ils se précipitèrent vers Konoha en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivés a Konoha, ils coururent vers l'hopital. Sakura et Naruto entrèrent en trombe dans le hall. La jeune fille s'effondra en larmes et hurla :

"Sauvez le je vous en suppli !!!"

De nombreux medecins se précipitèrent alors vers eux et emmenèrent Sasuke en salle de soins intensifs, laissant les deux jeunes ninjas avec leur inquiétude.

#Fin du Flash Back#

Seulement voila... cela faisait deux jour qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Les médecins refusaient de se prononcer, mais l'etat de Sasuke était critique, Sakura le savait bien. Il luttait entre la vie et la mort, et ses forces le quittait de jour en jour. Depuis qu'il était hospitalisé, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre d'hopital une seule fois. Elle refusait de dormir, espérant le voir se reveiller et l'appeler. _**« **Deux jours c'est pas très grave, il y a des personnes qui se réveille au bout de plusieurs années, et puis, Sasuke est fort, il va s'en sortir **»** _songea Sakura pour la énieme fois. Elle se répétait cette phrase chaque seconde, pour ne pas perdre espoir. Mais voir Sasuke dans cet état lui était tout simplement insupportable. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

"Sakura... ?"

La jeune filles aux cheveux roses se retourna.

"Oh, salut, Naruto."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

"Les médecins ne veulent rien dire pour le moment." répondit-elle comme a chaque fois.

"Je parle de toi, Sakura."

"Oh... et bien... j'ai connu mieux." soupira-t-elle.

Naruto s'installa a côté d'elle. "Tu devrais pas rester ici tout le temps, tu sais, ça changera rien."

"Je veux être là au cas où il se réveille. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi s'il se réveille et que je ne suis même pas à ses côtés ?"

"Sakura, ça fait deux jours que tu ne sort plus, que tu mange à peine, et que, vu ta tête, tu ne dort plus."

"Comment veut tu que je sorte, que je 'm'amuse', alors que l'homme que j'aime est dans le comat !"

"Je te demandes pas de t'amuser ! Seulement de te changer un peu les idées ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir dans cet état là ? Regarde-toi, on dirai un zombie !"

Sakura se regarda dans la glace situé au fond de la chambre. Naruto n'avait pas tort, elle avait une tête affreuse : ses cheveux étaient terne, ses yeux avaient perdus leur brillant et étaient rouges a force de pleurer, et de grosses cernes étaient visibles.

"T'as raison, je fais peine à voir." dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire forcé.

"Alors viens, quitte un peu cette chambre ! Il ne va pas se reveiller tout de suite tu sait, ça sert a rien de te morfondre."

"Je... je veux pas !" s'enerva-t-elle. "Je veux être là quand il se réveillera, je veux que la premiere personne qu'il voit ce soit moi, je veux qu'il voit qu'il peut compter sur moi, que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et que quoiqu'il arrive je serait toujours près de lui !"

Sakura laissa échapper quelques larmes. Naruto posa une main sur son épaule.

"Il le sait déjà tout ça, tu n'as pas besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit." murmura-t-il.

"Naruto, franchement, comment tu réagirais si la personne allongée sur ce lit c'était Hinata ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je... j'en sais rien. Je ferais probablement la même chose que toi..."

"Ah tu vois !"

"Mais je sais aussi que j'écouterais mes amis quand ils me diront que je me ruine la santé pour rien ! Tu crois qu'en agissant comme ça tu l'aide ? Tu penses pas qu'il préfererait te savoir heureuse plutot que rongée par l'inquitétude ? C'est bien de s'inquiéter Sakura, mais faut pas que ça devienne une obsession !"

"Ce n'est pas une obsession ! Je l'aime je veux pas le laisser !"

"Il a déjà asser de soucis avec sa santé, tu crois qu'en plus il peut se permettre de s'inquiéter pour toi ?"

"Et pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour moi ?"

"Tu sens qu'il ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas ? Et malrès le fait que les médecins ne disent rien, tu sais que son état est plutot critique, non ?"

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Si ça marche pour toi, ça marche aussi pour lui. Il peut ressentir dans quel état tu te trouve, et je pense pas que ça l'aide à aller mieux."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est pas à cause de moi qu'il va mal ! De toute façon depuis qu'il est revenu tu le détestes !" cria la jeune kunoichi.

"J'crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille... tu deviens folle." souffla Naruto en se levant.

"C'est ça ! Moi je suis folle et toi tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! T'es jaloux de lui c'est tout !"

"Sakura !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ferme la un peu ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? J'espere pour toi que tu ne le pensais pas." il lui lança un dernier regard noir et quitta la chambre.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Naruto avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire ça, elle savait très bien que c'était faux. Mais il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, il n'était pas à sa place. Elle seule savait vraiment ce que ça faisait de voir une partie de sois mourire a petit feu. Il voulait lui remonter le moral, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit elle le savait déjà. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par se rendre malade à agir comme ça, et alors ? C'était sa vie, sa santé, elle faisait ce qu'elle en voulait. Elle pouvait mourire pour Sasuke, alors elle pouvait bien tomber malade, elle s'en foutait. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Sasuke. Il semblait tellement paisible endormit comme ça, c'était dur de s'imaginer qu'il luttait contre la mort. La porte de la chambre grinça, Sakura se retourna pour voir :

"Docteur Shunichi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"On m'a demander de m'occuper de Sasuke Uchiwa." répondit-il avec un air sérieux.

"Oh, vous allez pouvoir me dire comment il va alors ?"

"Désolé, nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer pour le moment."

"Docteur ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien que son état est critique ! Je suis une kunoichi medecin ! Dites moi ce que vous avez je vous en supplie !"

"Mademoiselle Haruno, ces informations sont confidentielles, je suis tenu au secret médical."

"Docteur, je suis ninja médecin et je suis sa petite amie ! J'ai le droit de savoir !" s'emporta Sakura. "Vous... vous ne pouvez pas imaginer a quel point c'est dur pour moi de ne rien savoir, j'imagine le pire, je doute sans cesse, c'est horrible de vivre en songeant que je vais le perdre ! Vous devez me dire comment il va !"

Sakura regarda le jeune docteur avec un regard brûlant de supplice et de détermination. Ce medecin elle ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois, mais il lui avait fait un sacré effet. Il avait des cheveux blonds dressés en piques sur la tête, des yeux d'un bleu tellement clair que l'on pouvait se perdre de temps, et il avait une carrure a tout casser ! Il n'y avait pas que son physique qui était plaisant chez lui, il était également quelqu'un de très gentil, compréhensif, et drôle. Il regarda la jeune fille et soupira.

"Comment dire non face à ce genre de regard. Soit, je vais te dire ce que les médecins ici ont déclaré a propos de lui : 'Sasuke est dans un état très critique, entre la vie et la mort, la blessure qu'il a reçut dans la colone vertébrale risque de lui laisser d'énormes séquelles, probablement irréversibles. Celon le temps qu'il mettra a se réveiller, il aura des séquelles plus ou moins importantes tel : perte de mémoire, incapacité motrice ou mentale, impossibilité de poursuivre sa vie de ninja. Il se peut que son organisme ne soit pas assez résistant face à de telles blessures, la probabilité qu'il se réveille un jour est très faible mais n'est pas négligeable. Dans le cas où il se réveillerait, il devra subir un traitement lourd pour rétablir toutes ses fonctions vitales et il sera probablement obligé de faire de la rééducation. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir pour ce jeune ninja mais nous restons confiant, la médecine fait des miracles de nos jours.' Voila, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont dit." termina-t-il en regardant Sakura.

Celle-ci avait les yeux exorbité tant elle était choquée. D'énormes larmes coulaient sans interruption de ses yeux et venaient s'écraser sur ses mains qu'elles gardaient fermés sur ses genoux. Alors c'était donc ça l'avit des medecins. Elle savait que c'était critique, mais pas à ce point là. Elle avait encore plus peur pour lui qu'avant, finalement, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. L'angoisse qu'elle avait n'était rien comparée a celle qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle leva les yeux vers Shunichi, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle était beaucoup trop choquée. Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir, et puis, elle préférait rester avec Sasuke étant donné son état de santé plus que désastreux. Shunichi s'accroupit en face d'elle.

"Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt." s'excusa-t-il.

"C'est... c'est pas grave... je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Son état est vraiment desespéré... il risque de..." sa voix fut brisée par un sanglot.

Après quelques minutes passées a réconforter Sakura, le medecin s'occupa de Sasuke. Sakura avait du quitter la chambre pour le laisser travailler. Elle était partie vers la caféteria pour prendre un chocolat chaud et un croissant. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, son ventre criait famine. Elle s'installa a une table et commença a manger. Peu de temps après, une personne vint s'assoire en face d'elle. Cette personne là, Sakura ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était partie pour faire la mission. Elle la regarda et lui sourit.

"Bonjour, Hinata."

"Salut, Sakura." répondit la jolie brune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas à ton académie ?" demanda Sakura surprise.

"Non, aujourd'hui j'ai demandé a Neji de s'en occuper, je voulais voir comment tu allais."

"Moi ça va, côté moral c'est pas vraiment ça mais j'vais bien."

"Et... t'as des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Sasuke ?" hésita Hinata.

Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice et sourit tristement.

"Le docteur Shunichi a accepté de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient... et... en gros, il a très peu de chance de s'en sortir."

Hinata afficha une mine triste et désolée. Elle prit la main de Sakura. Celle-ci la regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Tu sais, Sasuke est fort, il peut s'en sortir, il en a vu d'autres, tu devrais pas t'en faire comme ça. Chui sur que tout va bien se passer." déclara Hinata.

"J'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi." rétorqua Sakura.

"Sakura... c'est justement toi qui devrais être la plus confiante, c'est ton homme, tu sais mieux que quiconque s'il peut surmonter ça, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a toutes les chances de s'en tirer. Tu dois pas arrêter d'y croire juste parce que les médecins ont un avis défavorable."

"Mais, ce sont des médecins, justement, ils ont plus d'expériences que nous !"

"Ils ont plus d'expérience peut-être, mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'a enduré Sasuke avant de se retrouver dans le comat ! Tu sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir, mais tu refuse d'y croire, pourquoi ?"

"Je veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, je préfère imaginer le pire plutôt que de me faire des illusions."

"Lèves-toi." dit Hinata d'un ton sec.

"Pardon ?"

"Lèves-toi Sakura !" ordonna la jeune fille aux yeux blancs.

"P... pourquoi ?" demanda la concercnée déconcertée.

"Tu verras, aller debout !" s'impatienta Hinata.

Sakura s'exécuta et se leva. Elle regarda Hinata avec une pointe d'apréhension dans les yeux.

"Bon, c'est pas tro tôt. Maintenant viens, suis moi !" dit Hinata en attrapant la main de Sakura.

"Heu... attends, on va où là ?" demanda Sakura en essayant de résister.

"Dehors, on va prendre l'air, t'as besoin de te changer les idées."

"Non !! Je dois rester près de Sasuke !"

"Sakura, il y a trente minutes tu n'étais pas près de lui, est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose ? Non ! Alors tu viens !" gronda Hinata en tirant Sakura vers la sortie.

"Hinata ! J't'en prie ! Laisses-moi retourner dans sa chambre ! Je veux rester avec lui !" supplia Sakura qui avait de plus en plus de mal a résister.

"Non ma belle, désolée mais tu viens avec moi." sur ces paroles, Hinata sorti de l'hopitale avec Sakura.

"Arrêtes ! Et si jamais il se réveille pendant que je suis pas là ?"

"Il ne se réveilleras pas !!" cria Hinata. "Tu la laissé seul pendant une demi-heure et peut-être plus, et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ? Rien ! Que tu sois scotché a son lit ou pas ça ne change strictement rien ! Tu ne l'aides pas en agissant comme ça, il n'a pa besoin d'une pleurnicheuse qui s'appitoye sur son sort ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'aime pas les pleurnicheuses. Au lieu de déprimer tu devrais te changer les idées ! C'est pas parce qu'il est dans le comat que tu dois tu priver de vivre toi aussi !"

"..."

"Saki, tu as la chance d'être vivante et en bonne santé, ne la gâche pas... tu crois vraiment qu'il aimerait que tu t'empeche de vivre simplement parce que tu veux essayer d'être solidaire à sa souffrance ? Tu le sais au fond que ça ne change rien. Il est dans le comat, tu n'y peux rien. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de lui montrer que tu es forte. Rends lui visite de temps en temps, mais ne reste pas enfermée dans cette chambre."

"Mais... c'est tellement dur !" pleura-t-elle. "Je voudrais tant pouvoir l'aider, mais je suis impuissante ! Je voudrais soulager sa douleur mais je ne peux rien faire ! Tu peux pas t'imaginer a quel point c'est horrible de le voir allongé, endormit, paisible, alors que je sais très bien au fond qu'il souffre !"

Sakura s'agenouilla par terre, et Hinata s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Sakura, il faut pas que tu te laisses aller comme ça. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui, il va s'en sortir. Il va se reveiller, il faut que tu crois en ça." murmura-t-elle.

"Je le sais, mais c'est difficile de rester optimiste, surtout après ce que le médecin a dit."

"Je suis là, et Naruto aussi, tous tes amis sont là pour te soutenir, pour éviter que tu déprimes. Pendant deux jours tu es restée enfermée alors que nous on t'attendait pour te changer les idées."

"Mais je peut pas me changer les idées en sachant que lui il lutte contre la mort..."

"Si. C'est son combat, laisses-le faire. Toi tu peux rien faire pour lui, alors autant vivre pleinement même si lui il souffre."

"Impossible. Je pourrais jamais vivre heureuse en sachant qu'il risque de ne jamais se réveiller."

"Tu y arrivera, tu es une fille forte."

"Pas aussi forte que toi !" répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Hinata la regarda et lui sourit en retour.

"Je suis sûre que si. Viens, il faut qu'on change d'endroit, ok ?"

"O-ok !" répondit-elle en se levant.

"On va faire les boutiques ? Je connais rien de mieux pour se changer les idées !" proposa Hinata.

"D'accord." répondit Sakura sans plus d'enthousiasme.

Après avoir passé leur après-midi à flaner dans les magasins, à rire, à dépenser sans compter, à éviter le sujet de Sasuke, elle décidèrent de rentrer. Hinata emmena Sakura à son appartement.

"Merci Hinata, c'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien cette journée." déclara Sakura un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais de rien ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! Demain ?" tenta Hinata.

"Non. Demain je vais retourner à l'hopital." répondit Sakura en baissant les yeux.

"Sakura... qu'est-ce que tu m'avais promis ?" demanda Hinata avec une pointe de menaces dans la voix.

"De..." hésita la jeune fille. "De passer moins de temps à l'hopital..."

"Exact ! Et combien de temps tu comptes rester demain ?" continua Hinata.

"Pas... très longtemps." répondit Sakura.

"Ouais, juste la demi-journée ou plus, c'est ça ?"

"Non ! Non, une ou deux heures, c'est tout !"

"Vraiment ?" questionna Hinata douteuse.

"Vraiment." assura Sakura.

"Mouais... j'ai du mal à te croire. J'viendrais vérifier." termina la brunette.

"Heu... Hinata ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci. Merci de t'occuper de moi !"

"C'est bien normal !"

"Tu sais, pendant qu'on était ensemble, j'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Sasuke. Sa m'a fait du bien, mais je m'en suis voulu aussi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ben... j'étais là, en train de m'amuser, alors que lui il ne peut plus rien faire, apart s'accrocher à la vie..."

"Hey... Saki... reprends-toi !" souffla Hinata en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

"Ouais... t'as raison, je dois pas me laisser aller. Je dois être forte, pour lui !"

"Voila, c'est comme ça que je veux te voir !" s'exclaffa Hinata en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Dix minutes après Hinata était chez elle dans les bras de Naruto, et Sakura était seule, dans son lit. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus se laisser aller. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, que ça ne changerait rien du tout, et que Sasuke allait s'en sortir. Elle s'endormit en songeant a ce que Hinata lui avait dit. Demain elle ne passerait pas sa journée à l'hopital, c'est une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.


	3. I can't survive

**_Voila enfin le deuxieme chapitre ! Désolée ça a été long ' disons que j'avai pas du tout d'inspiration pour ce chapitre la ! Mais bon y'a ma p'tite Ayane-chan qui m'a bien aidée ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews sa fait plaisir ! concernant certains commentaire comme quoi j'écrivais pas très bien genre oublie de negation et tout ça j'ai fai un effort ! - Sur ce je vous laisse lire !_**

Tout peut arriver.

_**Chapitre 2 : I can't survive.**_

Sakura s'était levée tôt ce matin là. Elle devait se rendre à l'hopital, comme tous les matins. Mais elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'Hinata et de ne plus passer ses journées à se morfondre. Dès le lendemain, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'irai plus qu'une heure ou deux à l'hopital. Ses visites, de plus en plus espacées lui faisait du bien, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle était un peu plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle ne s'effondrait pas lorsqu'on évocait le cas de Sasuke. Elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux, et ça lui donnait l'illusion que lui aussi il allait mieux. Au début, elle s'était sentie un peu coupable de le laisser seul alors qu'elle partait s'amuser, mais finalement ça lui avait passé. Et puis, ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines qu'il était dans le même état. Heureusement, son état restait stable, c'était plutôt rassurant. Et les médecins étaient confiants, c'était une bonne chose. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Il lui fallait plus que l'avis des médecins pour être rassurée. Elle voulait voir Sasuke se réveiller, alors seulement elle pourra relacher toute la pression qu'elle a accumulée.

Et de la pression, elle en emmagasinait de plus en plus chaque jour. Le simple fait de voir un médecin se diriger vers la chambre de Sasuke lui faisait imaginer les pires situations. Elle avait peur chaque fois qu'un medecin lui adressait la parole, peur qu'on lui annonce que Sasuke était mort. Elle devenait limite parano sur les bords, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Même si elle parvenait à oublier le temps d'une après-midi que son homme était entre la vie et la mort, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire completement, et l'image de Sasuke allongé sur un lit d'hopital lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Ce n'était pas facile pour une jeune fille de 19 ans de voir son copain presque mort, mais elle devait apprendre a vivre avec ça...

Sakura ouvrit un oeil, à moitié endormie. Elle se frotta les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer sa fatigue et regarda sa montre.

"Déjà si tard ? Oh nan... j'étais cencée rejoindre Hinata à son académie... En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute si je me suis endormie." murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Elle avait passé toute la journée, au chevet de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas volontaire, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit, et elle avait eu un coup de barre pendant qu'elle lui rendait visite. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait plus partir. Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent toutes d'un coup. Elle le savait à présent, sa place était au près de lui, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce qu'en penserait les autres, avec un peu de chance ils comprendront... ou pas. Mais elle s'en moquait, il lui avait manqué, et elle s'était sentie trop souvent coupable de s'amuser sans lui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait racheter ses fautes, se faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonné en quelque sorte. Elle approcha sa chaise du lit de Sasuke, de manière a pouvoir s'appuyer dessus. Elle le regarda et soupira. Elle se demanda si, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il pouvait l'entendre. Elle n'en était pas sûr, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien de lui parler, surtout si elle comptais passer la nuit dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et murmura :

"Heu... Salut, Sasuke. Je sais pas si tu m'entends, j'espere que oui en tout cas... Pour moi c'est très dur ici, moins dur que toi, j'en suis consciente. Mais c'est si éprouvant de te voir dans cet état, il faut que tu guérisses vite ! Je... j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, pourtant, tu dois vivre, à n'importe quel prix. Je crois que le plus dur, c'est de me sentir impuissante. Je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne peux absolument rien faire qui puisse soulager ta douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sa me rend malade tu sais... Naruto et les autres ne comprennent pas que je veux rester près de toi le plus possible, ils disent que ça ne sert à rien. Mais moi je sais que tu ressent ma présence, ça ne t'aide peut-être pas beaucoup, mais peut-être que ça te soulages un peu, qui sait ? En tout cas, les médecins sont confiants, c'est rassurant ! D'après eux, tu as un organisme très solide. J'aimerais pouvoir te guérire moi-même, l'ennui c'est que mon jutsu médical est innéficace quand les personnes sont dans le comat. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu me regardes, et que tu me parles... Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite, voir, jamais. Je ne perds pas espoir, rassures-toi. Mais je ne me berce pas d'illusion non plus."

Sakura soupira. Cela lui faisait bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qui dormait, et donc, qui ne lui répondait pas. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de l'entendre, sa voix grave, sensuelle, calme et un peu froide. Cette voix qui lui disait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas s'appitoyer sur son sort, de garder espoir... Oui, cette voix, elle pouvait parfaitement l'entendre, au fond d'elle, au fond de son coeur. Elle resonnait dans sa tête, dans sa chair, tout son corps était envahie par cette sensation étrange. Sasuke avait entendu ce que Sakura avait dit, mais incapable de parler, il essayait de communiquer autrement, par la force de son esprit. Sakura sentait qu'il lui passait un message, même si elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à tout saisir. Sasuke était toujours vivant, même s'il était dans un état critique, et il s'en sortirait, elle le savait. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui, toujours. Chaque seconde, chaque minute passées avec lui étaient précieuses. C'était peut-être un raisonnement exagéré, mais que voulez-vous, elle est amoureuse.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure passée à lui parler, à lui prendre la main, a vérifier les apareils respiratoires, elle finit par s'endormire. Et pour la premiere fois depuis bien longtemps, elle passa une nuit paisible.

En revanche son réveil le lendemain matin s'avéra être un cauchemard. A six trente, trois médecins entrèrent dans la chambre, l'un d'entre eux énumérait l'évolution de la santé de Sasuke, l'autre réveillait Sakura en la secouant sans pitié et le dernier vérifiait tous les branchement et relevait les variations des fonctions vitales du patient. Sakura se retrouva donc a la porte de la chambre, désemparée, et à peine réveillée. Elle resta un long moment bloquée, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux à moitiés écarquillés, à essayer de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. En quelques secondes elle avait quitté sa chaise et s'était retrouvée debout alors qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Elle soupira et s'asseya dos au mur. _**« **Completement frappés ces médecins... ils auraient au moins put me réveiller plus délicatement.**»**_ pensa-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle attendit contre le mur, pendant environs une demi heure. Lorsque les médecins ressortirent, ils ne s'excusèrent même pas de l'avoir réveillée aussi brutalement. Ils passèrent simplement devant elle en souriant et en lui souhaitant 'bonne journée'.

"Trop aimable." marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva et retourna dans la chambre de Sasuke. Elle reprit sa place, et recommença son monologue. Pendant plus de deux heures elle resta comme ça, à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle n'était pas allé le voir, à lui dire à quel point Hinata lui avait remit les idées en place, pour finalement conclure que ça n'avait servit à rien.

En fin d'après midi, Sakura se rappela qu'elle avait des choses de prévues aujourd'hui, et que, vu l'heure, elle avait tout loupé. Elle avait encore oublié d'aller voir Hinata et Naruto. Elle n'avait pas respectée la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à sois-même, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de laisser Sasuke seul. Vers 18h30 elle se décida tout de même à rentrer chez elle, histoire de dormir dans un vrai lit, plutôt que les fesses sur une chaise et le reste sur un lit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Sasuke et sortit. Dehors il faisait froid, il pleuvait, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Sakura soupira et commença à marcher lentement, la tête baissée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce temps... ça avait le don de la déprimer. Sa n'arrangeait pas vraiment son moral qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Ses pas étaient lents et provoquait un petit bruit d'éclaboussure à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied par terre. Il devait déjà pleuvoir depuis un bon moment pour que les rues soient autant remplies d'eau. En temps normal, elle aurait essayer de rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle, mais elle ne faisait plus rien de normal, et cela, depuis un bon bout de temps.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Arrivée en haut du palier, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Hinata qui l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement. Elle lui sourit, d'un petit sourire forcé qui demandait le pardon. Mais Hinata resta de marbre, la regardant presque avec mépris. Sakura eut un mouvement de recul. Elle la regarda avec un regard suspicieux et croisa les bras.

"Quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille froidement.

"Où étais-tu, pendant ces deux jours ?" demanda à son tour Hinata d'un ton calme.

"A l'hopital." répondit Sakura.

"Ah, vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais décidé de faire des efforts, d'essayer de te défaire de tout ça..." soupira Hinata.

"Et bien tu penses mal !" s'enerva la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

"Où alors c'est toi qui agit mal." répliqua Hinata toujours aussi calmement.

"J'agit comme mon coeur me dit de le faire ! C'est bien plus important d'écouter son coeur que sa raison !"

"Dans certains cas, oui."

"Dans le mien c'est la seule solution !"

"Tu te trompes Sakura, et tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux, personne ne pourra t'aider."

"Je n'ais pas besoin d'aide ! Je vais bien ! Si Sasuke vit ses derniers instants je veux être près de lui ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?!"

"Oui, je peux. Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie. Sakura, tu me l'avais promis, c'était pour ton bien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait jusqu'au bout ? Tu ne te sentais pas mieux en prenant des distances ?"

"Si, au début, mais après... j'ai eu trop de remords, ça me faisait trop mal de le laisser comme ça ! Il a besoin de moi, ça le soulage quand je suis là, je le sais, je le sens." Sakura termina sa phrase en baissant la tête.

"Saki... c'est une impression, rien de plus. Il lutte, son corps lutte pour rester envie, ta présence ne le sauvera pas. Et au fond, je suis sûre que tu le sais."

"NOOOON !" hurla Sakura en poussant Hinata de devant sa porte.

"Sakura ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enerver comme ça ! Bon sang tu m'écoutes ?!" s'énerva Hinata pendant que Sakura ouvrait sa porte.

"Bonne nuit Hinata ! Ne m'attends pas demain, j'vais à l'hopital !" annonça Sakura en claquant la porte au nez de la jeune brunette déconcertée.

"Cette fille est un vrai casse-tête..." lachâ la jeune Hyuuga en retournant chez elle.

"Alors ? T'as réussit à lui parler ?" demanda Naruto en voyant rentrer sa copine.

"Oui, et la prochaine fois c'est toi qui ira supporter ses crises" répliqua celle-ci légèrement agacée.

"Pas de problème." répondit Naruto en embrassant Hinata dans le cou.

Celle-ci sourit. Elle regarda Naruto dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Innutile de préciser où ils ont finit... :p

-------

Le lendemain, Sakura s'était levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait eu du sommeil à rattraper à cause de sa nuit passée à l'hopital. Et c'est avec une lenteur extreme qu'elle se prépara pour s'y rendre cette fois encore. Sakura espérait chaque matin qu'on ne lui interdise pas l'accès à l'hopital. Après tout, ses amis étaient assez frappés pour tenter de corrompre les vigiles. Elle soupira en repensant à Hinata. _**« **Celle là décidément, elle est de plus en plus bizarre. Elle a eu vite fait de retourner sa veste, évidemment puisqu'elle sort avec Naruto.**»**_

Et c'est encore une fois, après s'être préparée et avoir maudit ses amis, qu'elle se dirigea, encore, et toujours, vers l'hopital. Et là, ce fut la surprise totale. Tous ses 'bienveillants amis' étaient réunis devant l'hopital. Elle soupira et s'avança vers eux, en leur jetant des regards furieux et méfiants. Elle s'arreta devant eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-elle sêchement.

"On est venu te voir !" répondit Ino.

"Ok. Bonjour. Au revoir." dit Sakura en essayant de passer.

"Sakura ! Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? On va au lac !" s'exclama Naruto.

"Encore ? Pff galèèère !" râla Shikamaru.

"Du moment qu'il y a des chips, moi ça me va !" lança Choji entre deux bouchées de chips.

"Aller Saki, faut que tu sortes un peu, c'est pas bon de rester à l'hopital tout le temps on te la déjà dit !" tenta Hinata.

"Non ! Je veux aller voir Sasuke, j'ai le droit quand même ! C'est pas vous qui aller diriger ma vie !" s'enerva Sakura.

"On veut pas diriger ta vie on veux juste t'aider ! Tu comprends pas que c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça !" intervint Kiba.

"Si t'étais pas aussi bornée, tu te rendrais facilement compte que c'est pas une solution de passer sa vie dans un hopital !" continua Naruto.

"Sakura, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on veut éviter que tu te détruise ! T'as peut-être l'impression que ça te fais du bien d'aller le voir, mais au fond c'est tout le contraire !" poursuivit Hinata.

"Aller, arrête d'agir comme une idiote et écoute nous pour une fois !" termina Ino en prenant Sakura par le bras.

"Lâches-moi !" cria Sakura en dégageant brutalement son bras. "Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je ressent ! Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! Réfléchissez, si c'était la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde qui était à la place de Sasuke, comment réagiriez-vous, hein ?"

Les anciens aspirants se regardèrent, se demandant quelle serait leur réaction face à une situation pareille.

"Ah, vous voyez, c'est pas évident hein ! Vous faites les malins mais au fond vous feriez la même chose que moi ! Vous êtes tous des..."

Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle venait de se prendre une baffe magistrale de la part de Neji. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, mais son geste était largement suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sakura posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda.

"Si tu penses que ta façon d'agir est la meilleure, alors continue ainsi, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, ça sera trop tard." lui lança Neji qui était redevenu calme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ton byakugan peut prévoir l'avenir peut-être ?" répliqua Sakura avec sarcasme.

"Non, mais il peut me permettre de te foutre une autre gifle, de manière a ce que tu te retrouve dans le même état que Sasuke." rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

Sakura retint sa colère et serra son poing. Elle avait envie de le voir mordre la poussière, elle voulait lui rendre cette gifle qu'il lui avait donné. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle les regarda tous un part un, et bizarrement, elle sentit soudain que quelque chose avait changé. Ils ne la regardaient plus avec des regards insistants pour essayer de la persuader de venir avec eux. Leurs regards étaient noirs, remplis de reproches et de colère. Sur le coup, elle se sentie gênée. Jamais ses amis ne l'avait regardé de la sorte. Elle les regarda, d'un regard méprisant. Kiba bougea le premier.

"C'est malheureux d'être aussi débile..." murmura-t-il en s'en allant.

"Quoi ?!" cria-t-elle, mais Kiba ne l'écoutais plus.

"Attends-nous Kiba !" crièrent Choji et Ino en le rejoignant.

"Tu vois Sakura, c'est malheureux, mais tes amis te tourne le dos !" lança Neji en s'en allant.

"C'est ça, cassez-vous, j'ai pas besoin de vous !" hurla-t-elle.

"Alors pourquoi tu te met dans cet état hein ?" s'indigna Naruto.

"Saki... j'avais vraiment espéré que ça te ferais réagire, mais pas de cette façon. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne nous regarde plus." déclara Hinata.

"Ouais, tu vois comme les choses peuvent vite dégénérer ? En quelques semaines tu as perdu ton homme, et tes amis, ça fait beaucoup non ?" demanda Naruto en s'éloignant avec Hinata.

"Pfff, c'est pas une grosse perte... Et puis Sasuke je ne l'ai pas perdu !" s'enerva Sakura en entrant dans l'hopital.

Elle se dirigea en trombe vers la chambre de Sasuke, soupirant d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec ses 'amis'. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent agire comme ça. Surtout l'autre prétentieux de Hyuuga qui l'avait giflé ! Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Lui qui se prétendait vouloir l'aider, c'est bien réussit ! Il l'avait aidé a ouvrire les yeux et à se rendre compte que finalement elle était seule, et que personne ne voulait la comprendre. Si seulement elle l'avait su avant, ça aurait éviter qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Hinata... sois disant une de ses meilleures amies, qui voulait essayer de lui faire oublier Sasuke, qui voulait a tout prix lui rendre son sourire... elle avait eu vite fait de changer d'avis. Elle était beaucoup trop faible, beaucoup trop influençable apparement. Sakura se demandait même comment elle faisait pour diriger une académie avec si peu de personnalité. Et naruto, alors lui, il avait été débile jusqu'au bout ! Il ne comprenait décidément rien de rien ! Et sa jalousie envers Sasuke était aussi voyante que le nez au milieu de la figure, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

"Raaah ils m'énervent tous !!" grogna Sakura en poussant la porte de la chambre d'hopital.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que le docteur Shunichi y était déjà, avec un air grave. Elle fit un pas hésitant et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle.

"Heu... Bonjour docteur." dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'hésitation.

"Bonjour Sakura." répondit celui-ci d'une voix grave.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda la jeune fille avec crainte.

"En effet. L'etat de santé de Sasuke s'est brusquement déterioré cette nuit, on ne sait pour qu'elle raison, mais il semblerait qu'il n'est plus beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir." lui expliqua le docteur sans prendre la peine d'essayer de la rassurer.

"Quoi ? Vous... vous voulez dire qu'il va..." marmonna Sakura en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

"Probablement."

"Mais... mais pourquoi ! C'est pas normal ! Hier il allait mieux ! Pourquoi brusquement son état aurait empiré ?"

"On n'en sait rien. Tu sais, les cas des personnes dans le comat sont les plus durs à annalyser. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de leur corps, on ne sait pas précisément comment l'organisme lutte et résiste pour continuer de vivre... Ton copain est encore en vie, il se bat toujours, mais ça va devenir de plus en plus dur. S'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, il n'aura plus asser de force pour lutter, et petit à petit ses fonctions vitales vont le lâcher. Si ça arrive, alors il n'y aura casiment plus aucun espoir. On ne peut rien faire pour lui, tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est qu'il se réveille vite." expliqua le docteur d'une voix terne.

Sakura était en larmes. Elle était véritablement en train de tout perdre. Ses amis, l'homme qu'elle aimait... s'il mourrait elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Elle l'aimait trop pour pouvoir supporter de vivre sans lui. Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut repousser ses amis alors qu'ils tentaient de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. A cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient tous là pour la réconforter. Mais elle pouvait toujours espérer, elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Elle avait été trop injuste avec eux, elle les avaient traités comme des moins que rien. Elle regrettait maintenant, elle se sentait seule, de plus en plus seule. Et ça n'allait surement pas aller en s'arrangeant, d'après le médecin, il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucun espoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui prenait la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour elle ? Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Pourquoi... tant de questions, et aucune réponses. Rien. Seulement de la tristesse et du desespoir. Pour la premiere fois depuis que Sasuke était dans le comat, elle avait envie de faire une bétise. Rentrer chez elle, se faire couler un bain, et se laisser glisser dans la baignoire. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment là, et c'est pour ça qu'elle préféra ne pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, elle devait être forte. Même si la situation était critique, voir désespérée, elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, tant que lui continuait de lutter.

"Docteur, dites-moi franchement, est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il s'en sorte ?"

"Sa dépend de lui."

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, il s'en sortira." murmura-t-elle simplement.

Le docteur lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Sakura resta près de Sasuke jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et rentra finalement chez elle. Elle fut surprise de trouver une personne devant sa porte, et cette personne c'était...

**_Voila c'est la fin de ce deuxieme chapitre ! Comment vous le trouver ? Moi franchement j'le trouve pas super mais bon... le reste sera mieux Sur ce a++_**


	4. La goutte de trop

**_Et voila ! Après X temps d'absence (parce que j'ai changé de pc et donc perdu mon chapitre que j'ai été obligée de réécrire mais avec les cours et tout ça par vraiment le temps...) je post enfin le chapitre 3 ! bon vous allez surement remarquer que ma manière d'écrire à un peu changer, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en écrivant ^^ (normal en 1°L c'est du serieux :p) sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez ça, je vous laisse donc lire ! Enjoy :)_**

Tout peut arriver

_**Chapitre 3 : La goutte de trop...**_

"Oh, c'est toi. Quelle surprise." lança-t-elle froidement.

"Ma visite te surprends ?" répondit la personne sans tenir compte du ton froid de la jeune fille.

"Oui, très. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé devant l'hopital. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir." murmura-t-elle.

"Tu me connais mal, Sakura. Pourtant, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, tu devrais me connaitre par coeur." renchérit l'interlocuteur.

"Si tu le dis. Et que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ?" demanda-t-elle en le toisant avec agacement.

"Eh bien, je suis venu m'excuser, tout simplement."

"T'excuser ? Serieusement ? Et tu crois que de simples excuses suffisent à justifier ton comportement ?"

"Je ne cherche pas à me justifier. J'ai exprimé mes idées, c'est tout. A toi de voir si tu veux me pardonner ou pas."

"J'ai le choix peut-être ? Je ne vais pas faire la gueule a mon meilleur ami toute ma vie." répondit-elle en soupirant, mais avec un léger sourir sur les lèvres.

"C'est mieux." dit-il en souriant en retour. "Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la porte.

"Seulement à condition que tu ne me fasse pas de nouveau la morale." dit-elle avec un regard noir.

"Promis." dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit de nouveau - c'était d'ailleurs la premiere fois qu'elle souriait autant depuis longtemps - et invita Naruto a entrer.

"Il ne faut pas que je reste longtemps." dit celui-ci en refermant la porte. "J'ai promis a Hinata de revenir dès que j'aurais discuté avec toi."

"Pardon ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas me faire la morale ?" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Calme toi Sakura. Je suis venu 'discuter' pas te 'faire la morale'. Deux amis n'ont plus le droit de discuter tranquillement maintenant ?" demanda celui-ci avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Si..." marmonna-t-elle.

"Cool. Je voudrais savoir quelque chose tout d'abord, comment va Sasuke ?" risqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec tellement de colère qu'un intant il crut qu'elle allait le frapper. Elle le dévisagea longuement, hésitant entre la gifle qu'elle voulait lui donner, l'envie irrésistible de le mettre à la porte, ou l'effort incroyable qu'elle faisait pour trouver une réponse. Finalement, elle opta pour la troisième solution, et respira un bon coup avant de se lancer, Naruto toujours sur ses gardes.

"Les médecins m'ont appris, que son état s'était tout à coup aggravé..." elle marqua une pause pour ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à monter dangereusement dans ses yeux. "Ils pensent, qu'il à maintenant, très peu de chances de s'en sortir." finit-elle dans un souffle.

Narutot avait des yeux ronds, ce qui énerva franchement Sakura. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, non seulement pour ne plus voir sa tête d'ahuri, mais aussi pour cacher la larme qui roulait lentement sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste bref, et releva les yeux. Elle fut irritée de voir que Naruto n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et lui lança un regard peur amène. Il remarqua son agacement, et reprit son air 'serieux'. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Comment ça se fait que tout à tout son état se soit empiré alors qu'il y avait un mieux ?" demanda-t-il étonné.

"Je n'en sais rien. Ça c'est passé pendant que j'étais devant l'hopital à écouter vos... 'conseils'." dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oh. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Tu penses qu'il peut s'en sortir, malgrès ce que les médecins disent ?"

"Je ne sais plus trop ce que je doit croire. Ils disent que tout dépend de lui maintenant. Donc je me force de continuer de penser qu'il va s'en sortir, mais d'un autre coté, je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qu'il ressent, et je ne peux pas dire s'il va vivre, je peux juste l'espérer." dit elle la voix éteinte.

"Moi, j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne nous abandonnera pas une deuxieme fois, il reviendra."

"Naruto, il s'agit d'un départ définitif ! S'il part, il ne reviendra pas cette fois, s'il nous abandonne, ce cera pour toujours."

"C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas ! Fais-moi confiance Sakura, tout ira bien."

Il regretta cependant ses paroles, car Sakura venait de lui lancer un regard tellement noir, tellement glacial, qu'il en eu un instant le souffle coupé. Peut être que ce discours n'était pas le meilleur à adopter dans ce genre ce situation. Mais que devait-il lui dire alors ? Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation, pas plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il lui était difficile de trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter sans la blesser, et surtout, sans lui donner de faux espoirs. Il la regarda longuement, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Elle restait droite, immobile, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient une profonde agitation en son fort intérieur. Mais ce que Naruto voyait ne le rassurait pas. Tout ce qui défilait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ce n'était que de la colère, de la haine et de la peur. Pendant un moment, il hésita à se lever et à s'en aller. Peut-être valait-il mieux la laisser réfléchir seule ? Mais quelque chose en lui le dissuada. Il avait la vague impression qu'il devait rester avec elle, pour la réconforter, ou au moins pour l'écouter. Il préféra donc rester, et s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé cependant, et il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux. Rien. Il eu une moue inquiete.

"Sakura ! Ça va ?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Pas de réponse.

"Oh ! Tu me réponds oui !" cria-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" répondit-elle abasourdie.

"La vache ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Ça va pas d'avoir des absences comme ça ? Il t'arrive quoi !" s'emporta Naruto prit d'inquiétude.

"Mais rien, je pensais à Sasuke et puis... je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis laissée prendre dans mon rêve." souffla la jeune fille rêveuse.

"Et, est-ce que je peux te demander à quoi tu revais ?" dit il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Sakura eu un sursaut de surprise et rougit fortement. Elle détourna les yeux, soudainement horriblement gênée.

"Non, c'est... C'est entièrement privé !" finit-elle par répondre.

"Oh je vois." lança-t-il avec un sourir équivoque.

"Je t'interdis de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit Naruto !" hurla-t-elle pour se défendre.

"Même si je le faisais, tu ne le saurais pas de toute façon." dit-il railleur.

"Naruto, si j'amais tu ose, ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde, penser à quelque chose de ce genre, concernant Sasuke et moi, je te jure que je te ferais avaler tant de kunai que ça te ressortira par tous les pores de ta peau !" cria Sakura dont la patience commençait nettement à atteindre ses limites.

Naruto blemit. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, il ne fallait pas vraiment user de ce genre de blagues avec elle. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses entre eux. C'était déjà asser compliqué comme ça. Un silence s'installa alors. Un silence plutot géné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que dire pour briser ce silence légèrement oppressant. Ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Naruto regardait la maison, la détaillait, trouvait des commentaires - intérieurs bien sur - sur chaque objet, chaque mur, chaque petits détails. Ainsi il remarqua une légère fissure qu'un des meubles tentait de cacher derrière son bois lustré. Il examina ensuite le plafond, et découvrit avec surprise qu'en fait il ne l'avait jamais regardé, car jusqu'a maintenant il en ignorait la couleur, même s'il avait imaginée. Le plafond était blanc, non pas un blanc cassé, mais un blanc éclatant, formant de larges carrés séparés par des traits noirs. Cela donnait l'impression que l'on avait mit du carrelage au plafond. Il se dit alors que la maison de Sakura était bannale, mais d'une façon originale. Elle semblait une maison comme toutes les autres, mais en fait elle était très différentes dans certains détails. Il sourit et reporta son regarda sur Sakura pour lui dire quelque chose, mais celle-ci regardait ailleurs. Elle voyait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle était repartie dans sa rêverie, mais à la tête qu'elle tirait, il se doutai que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Il se décida alors à l'interrompre :

"Sakura ?"

"Hmm ?" marmonna-t-elle distraite.

"Qui a eu l'idée de ce plafond ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Qui a eu l'idée, de décorer le plafond ainsi ?" répéta Naruto en appuyant sur les mots.

"Ah, ça. C'est moi je crois, et un peu Sasuke aussi. Je ne sais plus trop." lança-t-elle lassée.

"Oh, je vois. Dit, tu te rapelle quel jour on est ?"

"Evidemment ! Quelle question... on est... mercredi." dit-elle pas très convaincue.

"On a dépassé mercredi depuis deux jours, Sakura. Tu as perdu la notion du temps ?"

"Bien sur que non, mais j'ai autre chose en tête que de penser aux jours de la semaine !" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Bien sur." marmonna celui-ci. "Combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi correctement ?"

"Je dors très bien Naruto ! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire à la noix !"

"Tu as les memes cernes que Gaara et tu oses me faire croire que tu dors bien ?"

"Arrête, ce n'est pas à ce point là. J'admets que je dors mal en ce moment, mais je ne suis pas insomniaque."

"Si tu le dis. Au fait, j'avais oublié mais, Hinata tient également à s'excuser de son comportement."

"Ah oui ? C'est tellement sincère qu'elle n'a pas prit la peine de se déplacer pour me le dire."

"Elle est très occupé avec l'académie, et tout ça." dit-il pour l'excuser.

"Et alors ? Elle était aussi occupée avec l'académie quand elle avait en tête de me faire sortir, et pourtant ça ne la dérangeait pas de la quitter des heures."

"Ok, ok. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?"

"Oh non, surtout pas ! En ce moment je ne veux voir personne."

"Sauf moi !" dit-il avec un sourir joyeux.

"Sauf toi..." dit-elle d'un air maussade.

Nouveau silence. Sakura était en train de penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire maintenant. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Peut-être pas la meilleure qu'elle ait eu depuis longtemps, mais en tout cas s'en était une, et ça parviendrait a briser ce silence pesant. Elle se leva et s'en alla vers la cuisine, sans mots dire. Elle fouilla dans son frigo et pris ce qui l'intéressait. Puis elle prit deux verres dans son placard et retourna dans le salon. Naruto la regarda et, vu la tête qu'il tirait, elle devina qu'il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._ Elle lui sourit et posa les deux bouteilles, ainsi que les deux verres sur la table. Elle versa le contenu de la bouteille dans chacun des verres, et en tendit un à Naruto, qui semblait toujours surpris. Il prit le verre et regarda Sakura en levant un sourcil.

"Du saké ?" demanda-t-il comme si ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

"Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?" lança-t-elle souriante.

"Tu bois ça, toi ?" demanda-t-il légèrement abasourdi.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" dit-elle en avalant une gorgée.

"Eh bien, c'est un alcool très fort, et je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aimer ça, Sakura."

"Ben, au début, non. C'était juste pour me saouler et oublier. Mais finalement j'y ai prit goût !"

"Evidemment... C'est plus facile de se bourrer la gueule avec quelque chose qu'on aime." soupira le jeune garçon.

"Rooh, et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Je suis grande je fais ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais alcoolique." râla Sakura en finissant son verre.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et bu son verre également. Sakura buvait, plus rapidement que lui, et beaucoup plus que lui. Il l'a regardait, peiné par son attitude. Elle avait tellement changée. Ce qu'elle vivait influençait grandement son comportement, mais Naruto n'était pas sûr que ce soit bénéfique pour elle. Après tout, elle avait quand même une hygiène de vie déplorable. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, ne prenait pas toujours le temps de se coiffer ou de changer de vêtements, elle s'était mise à boire... Naruto la regardait tristement. Où était passé la jolie Sakura ? Celle qui se coiffait toujours bien pour plaire à Sasuke ? Naruto pensa un instant qu'elle avait du s'endormire, en même temps que sa moitiée. Il détailla son visage, tout en sirotant son saké. Elle avait les joues plus creuses que d'ordinaire, les cheveux en bataille et ternes, les yeux éteints - bien que rallumé par la flamme de l'alcool - de grosses cernes violettes, et le teint pâle. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, il y avait de légères rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Naruto sourit. Elle commençait à être saoule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu bourrée, cela risquait d'être marrant. Elle le regarda avec sa petite figure toute rose et rempli son verre - non sans en renverser à côté - et lui dit :

"Aller boiiiiit Naruuto ! Tu vas voir c'est super bien comme truc !"

Il sourit et bu son verre. Puis, petit à petit, de verre en verre, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il buvait, se relevait pour aller chercher les bouteilles - parce que Sakura n'était plus vraiment capable de se lever - et remplissait se nouveau les verres qui étaient fini cul-sec. Toute la soirée ils parlèrent. Ils évoquèrent les différentes missions qu'ils avaient du faire, les différents points forts et points faibles qu'ils en avaient tirés, et Naruto râla sur le fait qu'ils avaient attendu très longtemps avant de se voir confier une vrai mission. Ils riaient, pour rien la plupart du temps, et ils étaient de plus en plus rouge. Leurs discussions, qui étaient à peu près normales au début, dégenerèrent vite en un brouhaha incompréhensible, en éclat de rire vif et interrompus par une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Ils racontaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, sans vraiment se rendre compte des absurdités qu'ils disaient. Ainsi, Naruto révéla la couleur préférée des sous vêtement d'Hinata, Sakura avoua à son ami qu'elle n'avait toujours pas couché avec Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire, ce qui vexa Sakura. Mais elle ne fut pas vexée longtemps, parce qu'il lui avait raconté une blague - totalement débile - qui la fit éclater de rire. Que voulez-vous ? Quand on est bourré, on rigole pour rien, c'est bien connu. Bizarrement, Naruto et Sakura avaient mieux tenu l'alcool que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Ils avaient tout de même mit un certain temps avant d'être bourrés. Naruto avait même eu l'occasion de constater que Sakura tenait mieux l'alcool que lui. Pourtant, il avait commencé à boire après elle, mais c'était lui le premier qui s'était mit à raconter des anneries.

Les heures passaient, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et Naruto avait finalement oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hinata de ne pas rentrer tard. La discussion avait vite tourné sur Sasuke. Mais ils ne parlaient pas de son état de santé, ils parlaient plutot des raisons pour lesquelles il était partit, et également pour lesquelles il était revenu. Naruto était persuadé qu'il avait réussi à tuer son frère et qu'il était revenu faire le fier à Konoha. Sakura espérait simplement qu'il avait réussit ce qu'il était partit accomplir, et qu'ensuite il était revenu pour elle. Cependant, Naruto ne semblait pas croire à cette histoire. Pour lui, il était impossible que Sasuke, le garçon-glaçon, soit revenu juste pour une fille. Mais Sakura se moquait bien de son opinion, elle préférait rester dans son petit monde rose. Vers 00h30, Sakura fit quelque chose, qu'elle aurait plutot du éviter, surtout en présence de Naruto. Elle retira le tee-shirt qu'elle portait sur elle, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine joliement retenue dans un soutien-gorge bleu clair à dentelles. Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il regarda Sakura, ou plutot ce qui se situait plus bas que sa gorge, et se dit bêtement que sa poitrine était plus grosse que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Sakura remarqua que ses yeux regardaient trop bas à son goût. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

"Hey ! Espèce de sale pervers ! Pourquoi tu regardes mes seins ?"

"C'est toi qui t'es mit en soutif' ! C'est ta faute aussi ! Chui un homme moi !" répondit-il la bouche pateuse.

"Pff l'excuse ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai chaud ! Regarde, touche mon cou c'est tout brulant !" s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur sa gorge.

"Ah ouais dit donc tu brûles hein fais gaffe !"

Sakura tenta de se lever pour aller rechercher une autre bouteille, mais elle tomba par terre et éclata de rire. Naruto se pencha pour la regarder, et tomba du canapé lui aussi. Sakura eu la délicatesse de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne tenait pas debout, étrange ironie vu son propre état. Puis, elle eu une autre idée, qui tout comme son idée précédente, n'était pas la meilleure. Elle proposa à Naruto de jouer au chat et à la souris - et oui l'alcool fait des ravages - dans son appartement. Evidemment, celui-ci accepta. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de jouer à ce jeu là. Déjà qu'ils ne tenaient pas debout, alors courir ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Pourtant, ils essayèrent. Ils passaient les trois quart de leur temps par terre, à ramper, à rouler ou à se déplacer à quattres pattes. Le spectacle était à la fois étonnant et... pitoyable. Deux jeunes de 19 ans bourrés qui se 'courraient' après, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on avait l'habitude de voir, du moins dans les appartements de Sakura. Elle qui était d'ordinaire serieuse, il était difficile de l'imaginer se préter à ce genre de jeux. Pour Naruto, c'était moins étonnant, il avait toujours eu un tempérament de gamin, même en grandissant il avait gardé son âme d'enfant. Mais à ce point là tout de même, ça frôlait le ridicule. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin quand Sakura s'écroula, complètement épuisée, sur le ventre de Naruto. Sous sa tête, elle sentit ses abdominaux, et cela là fit sourire. Il était plus musclé que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle se redressa péniblement et entreprit de descendre la fermeture éclair de son haut. Naruto se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de la repousser. Il lui demanda juste ce qu'elle comptait faire, et lorsqu'elle lui répondit "C'est une surprise" il sentit son coeur faire un bond. Une fois la veste détachée, elle regarda le corps du garçon. Il était incroyablement musclé, au moins autant que Sasuke. Sa peau était moins blanche que celle de Sasuke, ce qui avait pour effet de mieux dessiner ses muscles. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, hésitante, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Tremblante, elle parcourut le torse du jeune garçon, de son meilleur ami, pour terminer sur son ventre. Elle avait brusquement retiré sa main, lorsqu'elle avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bras et le dos. Naruto la regardait, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il avait, lui aussi, ressentit un frisson. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pourtant plus amoureux de Sakura depuis longtemps. Il était amoureux d'Hinata, il était heureux avec elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ainsi, sachant que ce n'était pas bien ? Peut-être parce que son corps était trop engourdit par l'alcool pour réagir. Sakura se tenait maintenant sur Naruto. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, pour écouter son coeur disait-elle. Naruto avait légèrement rougit, et il était content que Sakura ne puisse pas le voir à ce moment. Malheureusement, le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne, et le fait de sentir sa poitrine légèrement compressée contre son torse avait le don de le perturber.

"Heu, Sakura ?" murmura-t-il.

"Oui ?" dit celle-ci en se relevant.

"Heu... tu m'écrase un peu." mentit Naruto.

"Oh, pardon."

Elle essaya de se relever, maladroitement, et retomba de plus belle sur lui. Instinctivement, pour éviter de se faire écraser, il avait roulé sur le côté, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui. Ils se regardèrent et rougirent. Ils se mirent tous les deux à genoux, en se regardant dans les yeux. Naruto savait qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait quitter cet appartement avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Mais il en était incapable, son cerveau était trop engourdit pour qu'il ait la volonté de partir. Alors, comme il le craignait, tout s'enchaina. Sakura le remercia de l'avoir réconfortée et s'était jettée sans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Puis elle avait relevé timidement la tete, dévoilant ses joues roses, non seulement à cause de l'alcool mais aussi parce qu'elle était gênée. Puis leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, juqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Un long baiser avait alors suivit, accompagné des carresses de Sakura sur le torse de Naruto, que celui-ci lui rendait volontier en lui carressant le dos. Alors il avait fait basculer la jeune fille, lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le sol, puis il l'avait embrassé dans le cou, en descendant lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontre le jeans de Sakura. Il entreprit alors de le défaire penant que celle-ci passait ses mains dans ses cheuveux, sur son cou et son torse. Une fois son jeans enlevé, il retira son pantalon, qu'il balança derrière lui. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle l'embrassa, sans hésiter, pendant que les mains du blondinet caressaient tous les endroits du corps de la jeune fille...

Cette nuit là, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'étaient réellement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient bu, trop bu bien sur. Et ils s'étaient laissés aller à des plaisirs qu'ils n'auraient pas du connaitre entre eux. Naruto avait commis deux erreurs. Non seulement il n'était pas rentré à l'heure chez lui, mais en plus, il n'était pas rentré du tout, et venait pour la premiere fois de sa vie - et certainement la derniere - tromper la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sakura, elle, venait de commettre l'impardonnable. Elle, qui était tellement heureuse que Sasuke soit le premier, qui avait tellement hâte de vivre ce moment magique avec l'homme se sa vie, venait en une nuit de gâcher tous ses plus beaux espoirs. La nuit fut à la fois longue et courte pour les deux amants. Longue, parce que Sakura et Naruto étaient allés au bout de tous leurs désirs. Courte, parce qu'ils s'étaient ensuite endormis, pour peu de temps, et avaient dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, la tête lourde, le coeur gonflé.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla, avec une étrange impression. Elle avait mal à la tête, ainsi qu'au dos. Ce qui n'était pas normal, étant donné que son lit était cencé être moelleux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'elle avait oublié de tirer ses rideaux. Elle chercha à taton son réveil sur sa table de nuit, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle eu un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'en essayant de se relever, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était par terre. Elle était donc tombé de son lit ? Non. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle n'était certainement pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le salon. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle resta un moment assise par terre, luttant contre sa nausée. Elle inspecta ensuite son salon. Il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles de saké sur la table et par terre. Elle avait donc autant bu, seule ? Non, elle n'avait pas été seule, puisqu'il y avait deux verres sur la table. Soudain, elle se souvint, Naruto était venu la voir la veille au soir. Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était partit. Soudain, une respiration à côté d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant le pire. Elle se retourna et vit avec effroie Naruto, allongé, nu, juste à côté d'elle. A ce moment elle remarqua qu'elle aussi était nue. Horriblement gênée elle prit la couverture qui trainait et s'enroula dedans. Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas... ? Sakura sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle essayait de réfléchir, trop vite car elle eu de nouveau mal au crane. Elle s'avait ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, elle n'était pas comme ça ! Puis, Naruto se réveilla. Il s'étira bruyamment et regarda Sakura, étonné. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était nu, il eu le reflex de cacher sa partie la plus intime avec un coussin. Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent un moment, l'air horrifié, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux commis un acte d'adultère. Sachant, qu'ils venaient de gâcher leur amitié, à cause d'une goutte de trop...


	5. Dans l'impasse

**_Hello all! voila je post enfin le chapitre 4! je sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je suis dessus mais bon lol. j'espere que vous avez pas attendu trop longtemps quand meme! la fin m'a posée pas mal de problème parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment la faire. je ne voulais pas mettre trop d'information et puis je n'était pas sur de comment je voulais que ça se termine et tout ça... finalement ça me va :) aller sur ce bonne lecture!_**

Tout peut arriver

_**Chapitre 4 : Dans l'impasse.**_

Les deux jeunes adolescents se regardaient, l'air effrayé, n'osant plus bouger. Naruto avait la bouche ouverte, tant il était surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui c'était passé. C'était impossible ! Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait ça ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas à Hinata, pas à Sakura... Et encore moins à Sasuke ! C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se passer, c'était comme dans un cauchemard.

"Sa-Sakura ? On n'a quand même pas ?..." demanda Naruto même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il espérait simplement qu'il se trompait, il aurait tant voulut n'être que dans un rêve et se réveiller.

"Je veux que tu partes Naruto. Tout de suite." répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, furieuse.

"Mais, Sakura, il faut qu'on discute."

"On n'a rien à se dire ! Que veux-tu de plus ?! On a fait une connerie, une énorme connerie ! Maintenant sort !" cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Naruto ne savait que répondre. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de cette soirée, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait la conviction qu'il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, et qu'au contraire, c'était elle qui avait commencé. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il faut être deux pour ce genre de choses, et ils étaient autant responsables l'un que l'autre. Mais en ce moment précis, Naruto s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. S'il devait perdre son meilleur ami, en même temps que Sakura il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. C'était deux pilliers importants dans sa vie, il ne voulait certainement pas les perdre. Il commença à s'habiller, tout en guettant Sakura du coin de l'oeil. Celle-ci remarqua son regard, et énervée, elle fonça dans sa chambre. Naruto soupira. Il termina de fermer sa veste et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, en larmes. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura. A ce contact, la jeune fille frémit et se dégagea vivement. Naruto s'assit au bord du lit, sans la regarder.

"Sakura..."

"La ferme !" coupa-t-elle sèchement.

"S'il te plait écoute..."

"La ferme Naruto !"

"Je suis désolé." dit-il.

"La ferme ! La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !!! Casses-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais !!" hurla-t-elle.

"Sakura ! On n'a pas fait exprès, c'est pas si..."

"Bordel Naruto t'es débile ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre qu'on ait fait exprès ou pas ? J'ai trompé Sasuke ! T'entends ? Je l'ai trompé alors qu'il est dans le comat !"

"Et alors ?! Moi aussi j'ai trompé Hinata, alors qu'elle avait confiance en moi et que je lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer tard !"

"Vas-t'en s'il te plait... Naruto par pitié vas-t'en et... Ne reviens jamais..."

"Non Sakura... On est amis, on va surmonter ça. Ils ne seront jamais au courant, et on fera comment d'habitude tous les deux."

"Mais ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder sans me dire que nous avons couché ensemble ! Sans me dire que c'était ma premiere fois, et que je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Sans me dire que c'était ma première fois, et que ce n'était pas avec Sasuke !!"

"Je comprends..."

"Non tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, avec mon meilleur ami en plus ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de continuer de discuter avec toi comme si de rien n'était ?"

"Non, mais pourtant il faudra bien qu'on le fasse..." murmura-t-il.

"'Certainement pas ! On ne se verra plus, c'est tout. Tu ne viendras plus me voir chez moi, et moi je continuerais d'aller à l'hopital. Moins on se croisera, mieux ce sera. Maintenant, part."

"Sakura..."

"Part je te dis ! Tout de suite ! Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre à la porte."

"Bien." dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Chez lui, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure, loin de là. Hinata était folle d'inquiétude, et de rage. Que Naruto ne dorme pas à la maison pour rester près de Sakura, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'il ne la prévienne pas, ça, c'était autre chose.

"Hinata, pitié, calme-toi."

"Non ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi avec ton beau discours 'ne t'inquiete pas je ne rentrerais pas tard' et tout le tralala. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi hein ? Pourquoi tu es resté là bas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Mais rien du tout, voyons... On a discuté très tard et quand je me suis rendu compte de l'heure, j'ai pensé qu'il vallait mieux ne pas te réveiller, alors j'ai dormit sur le canapé."

"Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de préciser 'sur le canapé' ? Manquerai plus que vous ayez dormis ensemble tiens ! Ou pire, que vous vous soyez bourré la gueule et que vous ayez couché ensemble !"

Naruto dégluti et pâlit. Bon dieu que les idées de panique d'Hinata étaient justes ! Malheureusement pour lui, elle sembla remarquer son changement de couleur.

"Quoi ? J'ai raison en plus ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?! Naruto !! Je te détestes ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je..."

Elle fut interrompue par le baiser de Naruto, et fondit en larmes.

"Je te hais Naruto..."

"Chut" souffla-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Aies confiance..."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu tout pâle ?"

"Parce que, ça me dérange que tu puisse penser des choses comme ça. Et puis, je me suis imaginé ce qui arriverai si je te perdais..."

Hinata se tue, forcée de croire les paroles de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils aient fait ça. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Sakura ait de l'alcool chez elle. Vraiment, elle avait été bête de douter. Naruto l'aimait, il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille, c'était sûr. Elle soupira, soulagée, et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son homme. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement et la serra plus fort contre lui. Sentir la châleur de son corps contre son torse était réconfortant. Mais en même temps, il éprouvait énormément de remords. Il s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir trahit la confiance de sa copine. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle soit malheureuse, et si elle venait à l'apprendre, il était sûr qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Pendant ce temps, Sakura continuait de pleurer dans sa chambre, luttant contre son envie de sauter par là fenêtre. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ce qu'elle avait fait, et jamais elle ne pardonnerait Naruto.

Elle ne se rappellait plus vraiment ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas sa faute. En aucun cas elle n'avait pu provoquer ça, c'était impossible. C'était certainement Naruto qui avait fait quelque chose, peut-être même que... Non il n'était pas comme ça. Même si c'était lui qui avait commencé, il n'aurait certainement pas abusé d'elle. Mais alors comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle craque et qu'elle cède à ses avances ? Il avait certainement su trouver les mots justes, et les caresses qui vont avec. Bien qu'elle ne soit sûr de rien, elle ne voulait pas s'accuser elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un coupable, pour se persuader qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir à elle. Cela lui faisait mal d'accuser Naruto sans preuve, mais beaucoup moins mal que de s'accuser elle-même. Elle préférait penser qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans ce qui c'était passé, c'était tellement plus simple.

Elle resta un long moment assise sur son canapé, les yeux vides, devant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de sa main et soupira, encore. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait soupiré depuis le départ de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient rouges, presque aussi rouges que lorsqu'elle pleurait au chevet de Sasuke. Cela lui semblait tellement iréel. Hier encore elle était auprès de Sasuke, auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, espérant qu'il se rétablisse. Puis elle avait apprit l'atroce nouvelle. Sasuke n'allait pas bien du tout, son état s'était empiré. Ensuite, elle était rentré chez elle, pensant passer une soirée calme pendant laquelle elle aurait bu du saké pour oublier, l'espace d'un soir, que sa vie était un enfer. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Naruto avait débarqué, ils avaient discutés, bu, et pour finir, ils avaient commit l'irréparable. Elle lâcha un petit grognement de colère en repensant à ça. Qu'est-ce que cette idée lui était insupportable ! Elle était tellement en colère après lui, tellement en colère après elle-même et ses bouteilles d'alcool. S'ils n'avaient pas bu à outrance, jamais ils n'auraient couché ensemble. Il était arrivé l'imprévisible. Tout cela c'était déroulé tellement vite...

Elle soupira et avala son café d'une traite, et grimaça en constatant qu'il était froid. Elle se leva du canapé et partit s'habiller. Elle resta un moment devant son miroir et soupira. Elle ressemblait à une morte. Elle entreprit alors de se brosser les cheuveux et de se rincer le visage à l'eau froide, pour effacer tous signes de fatigue. Ensuite, elle se maquilla légèrement, et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle faillit tomber à cause d'une bouteille d'alcool. Enervée, elle donna un coup de pied dedans et suivit la trajectoire de la bouteille dans la pièce. Elle soupira en constatant à quel point son appartement était en désordre. Il fallait qu'elle songe à ranger tout ça quand elle rentrerait de l'hopital. Elle attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle faillit oublier de vérouiller sa porte et du faire demi-tour. Une fois sa porte vérouillée, elle se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir, évidemment.

"Salut." lança le jeune blond.

"Au revoir." dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Au même moment, Hinata rejoignit Naruto.

"Tiens salut Saki !" lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_« Et merde... »_

"Salut Hinata !" répondit Sakura en essayant de sourir.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, génial. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, je dois y aller." tenta la jeune fille pour s'esquiver.

"Oh, dommage. Je voulais te proposer de venir, avec Naruto et moi. On va au lac." dit Hinata en la suppliant du regard.

"Désolée, mais c'est non." _« Avec Naruto en plus ! Non et puis quoi encore ! »_ songea-t-elle. "Aller je file, amusez vous bien tous les deux !"

S'écria Sakura en s'éloignant rapidement. Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent, déconcertés. Enfin, seule Hinata était déconcertée, Naruto comprenait très bien le refus de la jeune fille. Il craignait qu'elle ne mette ses pensées à exécution et refuse de le voir, définitivement. Pendant que le jeune homme réfléchissait, Sakura se précipita dans la rue, désirant échapper le plus rapidement possible au couple. Ce bonheur, parfait en apparence, la dégoutait profondément. Elle en avait plus qu'asser de ces petits sourires niais. Apparement, Naruto n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était une bonne chose. Mais elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus jamais. Elle avait trop peur de rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait, ou de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Elle le détestait, de toute son âme et de tout son corps. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir. Il l'irritait. Pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami. _« Oui, avant, mais plus maintenant. C'est fini... »_ se dit-elle sur le chemin de l'hopital. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Il faisait beau, incroyablement beau et chaud pour une journée d'automne. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent, et les feuilles des arbres qui peuplaient Konoha avaient des teintes rouges, oranges et jaunes. La vue de ce paysage magnifique lui fit chaud au coeur, et malgrès elle, elle sourit. Peut-être qu'après tout, la journée n'allait pas être aussi mauvaise que ça, malgrès son énorme sentiment de culpabilité.

C'est donc avec un léger sourire éclairant son visage qu'elle pénétra dans l'hopital. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Sasuke. Ce chemin, elle l'avait parcourut des centaines de fois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était la premiere fois qu'elle était 'sereine'. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le soit. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle retrouverait Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas si son état s'était amélioré, ou empiré. Mais, étrangement, au fond d'elle, elle se sentait mieux, comme si Sasuke aussi allait mieux. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Soudain, devant la porte elle s'arreta. Des voix résonnaient à l'interieur. Il y avait sans doute des médecins qui faisaient le bilan matinal. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit patiemment que les médecins sortent. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes ils ne sortaient toujours pas. Pourtant, ce genre de bilan ne prenait pas plus de 10 minutes d'habitude, et ils devaient surement être là depuis un bon moment avant qu'elle n'arrive. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle devait rentrer ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas les déranger dans leur travail. A travers la porte, il lui semblait entendre comme des exclamations de surprise. Elle sentit un peu de colère monter en elle. Comment pouvait-ils se permettrent se genre de réaction ? Qu'est-ce qui semblait tant les amuser ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'étonnement qui émanait de la pièce. C'était... de la surprise ? En quoi des médecins pouvaient-ils êtres surpris ? Est-ce que son état s'était tellement déterioré qu'ils en étaient choqués ? Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air choqués, au contraire, ils semblaient... ravis. Elle ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle entre. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte, se demandant si elle devait toquer avant d'entrer ou pas. Oh et puis après tout, elle pourrait très bien prétendre qu'elle ne les avaient pas entendus, ce qui aurait été difficile étant donné le bruit qu'ils font. Mais elle en avait marre, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle décida donc d'entrer, en essayant de paraître la plus innoncente possible. Elle s'arreta au seuil de la porte, faisant mine d'être surprise de la présence des médecins.

"Oh, bonjour." dit-elle. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là..."

"Ah ! Sakura, justement nous t'attendions !" s'exclama le docteur.

"Vraiment ?" elle dégluti avec difficulté. "Il y a du nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement.

"Et comment ! Vois-tu hier, il allait très mal. Bizarrement, au milieu de la nuit, son pouls s'est accéléré, on ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. (elle palit à cette annonce) Et puis ce matin, alors qu'il était calme, son pouls s'est de nouveau accéléré, de façon très nerveuse. Et ensuite il est de nouveau devenu très calme et sa santé s'est légèrement améliorée." expliqua-t-il souriant.

"Heu, donc il va mieux ?" demanda Sakura en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Exact ! Vraiment mieux !" déclara une des infirmière. "On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son état change si rapidement... comme si, intérieurement, il changeait d'humeur."

"Comme s'il... changeait d'humeur ?" murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les médecins.

"Bon, et bien on va te laisser Sakura. On repassera de temps en temps voir comment il va."

"Bien. Au revoir." lança-t-elle distraite.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser les médecins passer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors, elle regarda Sasuke, comme si elle le voyait pour la premiere fois. Ce que les médecins lui avaient dit était vraiment... étrange. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un dans le comat pouvait-il avoir des humeurs aussi changeantes ? Etait-ce parce qu'il souffrait ? Pourtant les médecins disaient qu'il allait mieux. Sakura n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Ou plutôt, elle semblait comprendre, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. C'était beaucoup trop irrationel. Et puis, comment pourrait-il percevoir ce que Sakura ressentait, alors qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui au moment de ses changements d'humeur ? Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement. Cela devait être un effet des médicaments, ou un cas rare de comat. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi les médecins ne parvenaient pas à l'expliquer.

Elle soupira et s'asseya à coté de lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se réveille, qu'il la regarde de son profond regard sombre et qu'il lui dise 'je t'aime'. Elle en révait, presque toutes les nuits, et en allant à l'hopital chaque jours, c'est ce qu'elle espérait voir se réaliser. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras inerte de Sasuke. Elle voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il lui manquait... Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, aussi elle se concentra pour les ravaler. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Contrairement aux premiers jours, elle avait de plus en plus espoir. Elle était persuadée que Sasuke se réveillerai bientôt. S'il pouvait ressentir, d'une façon ou d'une autre ce que Sakura ressentait, alors il aurait la force de se réveiller si elle le souhaitait assez fort. Elle lui sourit, bien qu'elle soit consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, elle pensait qu'il pouvait le percevoir. Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres sèches du beau brun. Contre toute attente, elle se sentit rougir et son coeur s'accelera. Des bips plus rapides se firent entendre par la machine qui surveillait le coeur de Sasuke. Elle fut un moment surprise, mais elle sut bien vite d'où venait son changement d'état. C'était sûr maintenant, Sasuke pouvait ressentir ce que Sakura ressentait, et ce, nimporte quand.

Ce fut le coeur plus léger qu'elle quitta l'hopital ce jour là, un début de sourire sur les lèvres. Certes, il n'était pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire, mais à présent elle n'avait plus peur de ne pas le voir se réveiller. Elle décida d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Naruto, quand un souvenir désagréable lui revint en mémoire. Elle grimaça malgrès elle, se souvenant de sa résolution : ne plus parler à Naruto. Et puis, en y repensant, ça ne le regardait en rien. L'état de Sasuke la concernait elle, et personne d'autre. Bien sûr Sasuke était le meilleur ami de Naruto, mais Naruto n'avait rien fait pour soutenir Sakura, préférant se ranger du côté de ses autres amis. A présent, elle savait où était sa place, à elle et à Naruto, et ils n'étaient pas du même coté. D'ailleurs, ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Tandis que Sakura était amoureuse et se rapprochait de Sasuke, Naruto lui était jaloux et considérait Sasuke comme son plus grand rival. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de compétition entre les deux garçons, et le fait que Sakura ait une préférence pour l'un d'eux avait toujours posé problème au blondinet. Après tout, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait préféré se tourner vers Hinata ? Pour se sentir aimé et estimé par quelqu'un. Sakura soupira. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se prenait la tête à propos de lui. Il ne méritait même pas qu'on pense à lui.

En arrivant devant chez elle, elle eu une désagréable surprise. _Il _était là, debout contre sa porte, affichant un visage neutre. Elle se retint de soupirer, et se força par la même occasion de l'ignorer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui dire bonjour ou de le regarder quand elle s'avança vers la serrure.

"Tu m'empeches d'ouvrir ma porte imbécile. Pousse-toi de là." dit-elle aussi froide que possible.

"Sakura... Il faut qu'on parle."

"Encore cette même rengaine ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler, ni même te voir."

"Je sais. Mais on peut pas continuer à s'ignorer comme ça !"

"Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème !" répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

"Sakura, c'était un accident, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu sais." dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

"Evidemment. Ce n'est pas à moi que j'en veux, c'est à toi Naruto. Maintenant bouges toi de là, j'ai du rangement à faire."

"Sakura, quand Sasuke se réveillera, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas faire semblant, non ? Mais si on ne continue pas à agir comme avant, il aura très vite des soupçons tu sais."

"Bon écoutes Naruto, ton avis je m'en tappe. On se débrouillera très bien tout seul ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant dégages, et sort de ma vie !"

Sur-ce, elle poussa Naruto de devant sa porte et la dévérouilla sans lui jeter un regard. Elle était consciente qu'il a regardait, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle, nettoyer son appartement, se faire un bon repas et se coucher. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à Naruto, à son air de chien battu quand il essayait de se faire pardonner où à ses paroles déjà toutes faites et qui n'avaient aucun impact sur elle. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et se rendit compte qu'elle avait le visage innondé de larmes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Peut-être qu'au fond, Naruto avait raison. Peut-être que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait quand il se réveillerait. Mais pour l'instant qui pouvait prévoir ? Même si Naruto avait raison, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus comme avant et que Sasuke le remarquerait, il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour qu'il devinne la raison exacte. Elle pouvait très bien inventer une histoire. Lui dire qu'il avait été odieux avec elle quand il était dans le comat, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé, et leur vie continuerais là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda son appartement, consternée. Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool partout, et même de l'alcool renversé sur les canapé ou le sol. Ah si elle pouvait le tuer ! Elle entreprit alors de rassembler toutes les bouteilles dans un coin de l'appartement, pour les descendre lorsque tout serait nettoyé. Elle n'osait même pas compter le nombre de bouteilles qu'il y avait, de peur de faire une crise cardiaque. Ils avaient vraiment trop bu cette nuit là. Elle n'aurait jamais du acheter de l'alcool. Elle aurait mieux fait d'acheter du jus d'orange, au moins ils ne se seraient pas bourrés au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Une fois les bouteilles rassemblées, elle décida de passer la serpillère et de nettoyer les canapés. Heureusement pour elle, cette tâche fut la plus courte car ils n'avaient pas bu au point de faire un bataille d'alcool. Une fois son appartement 'impecable' elle se décida à aller jeter les bouteilles. Il lui fallut faire deux aller retour avec des sacs remplis à ras bord pour tout jeter. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir croisé un des aspirants dans les couloirs.

C'est une Sakura épuisée et blasée qui s'installa dans son fauteuil, après avoir vérouillé sa porte. Elle regarda en direction de sa cuisine et se sentit défaillir. Elle n'avait pas le courage de préparer à manger, elle était trop fatiguée. Mais elle avait trop mal au ventre pour rester assise. Son estomac criait famine. Elle émit un petit grognement et se leva à contre coeur. Elle se dirigea péniblement vers sa cuisine, sentant que ses pas étaient lourds comme jamais. Une fois devant sa cuisinière et son frigo, elle entreprit un petit plat simple et vite fait : salade, steak. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les gros plats qui devaient cuir longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup trop faim, et surtout elle était trop fatiguée pour passer des heures à cuisiner. Une fois son repas terminé, elle le mangea, sans même prendre la peine d'aller s'installer dans la salle à manger. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien puisqu'elle était seule. D'ordinaire, c'était avec Sasuke qu'elle s'installait là-bas. Mais depuis qu'il était à l'hopital, elle n'avait plus prit la peine d'y aller pour manger. Elle prenait ses repas sur une chaise, dans la cuisine tout simplement. Après avoir terminé son assiette, elle la déposa dans l'évier, sans la nettoyer, se prometant de le faire le lendemain. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, heureuse d'aller enfin se coucher.

Elle entra enfin dans sa chambre, regagnant l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. L'atmosphère y était paisible, et la vue de son lit avec son énorme couette lui fit décrocher un sourire. Elle avait hâte d'y entrer et de se blottir dans ses draps. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit et lança ses vêtement dans la salle de bain, annexe à la chambre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd, presque ensomeillé vers son lit. Au moment où elle tirait la couette pour se glisser en dessous, le téléphone sonna. Sakura grommela, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger à cette heure là. Il n'était pas encore minuit, mais tout de même ! Elle aurait pu être déjà en train de dormir si elle n'avait pas eu à nettoyer la maison. Oui, d'ailleurs elle était cencé dormir à cette heure, et c'est pourquoi elle décida de laisser sonner. Elle se glissa donc sous les couettes, reprenant son geste interrompu par cette désagréable sonnerie et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Au moment où elle commençait à se sentir bien, à sentir le sommeil l'envahir, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'énervement, ressemblant plutot à un grognement étouffé. Elle sortit rapidement du lit et se précipita sur le combiné, s'appretant à hurler sur la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qui que ce soit.

"Non mais vous vous rendez compte de l'heure !!" cria-t-elle sans même attendre que la personne ne se présente.

"Sakura ?" répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. "Désolé de te déranger à cette heure."

"Oh, c'est vous docteur !" elle déglutit et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez si tard ?"

"Et bien... il y a du changement dans l'état de Sasuke..."

"Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il ne vas pas..." elle sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux. Et s'il mourrait cette nuit ?

"Non, enfin, on ne sait pas. Il vaut mieux que vous veniez, tout de suite."

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle raccrocha le combiné, fonça dans sa chambre pour s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, et sortit de son appartement comme une furie. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas le temps de vérouiller sa porte. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant les portes en verre de l'hopital. Elle s'arreta pour reprendre son souffle et soudain fut prise de panique. Et si c'était trop tard ? Si elle n'avait pas été assez rapide ? S'il était mort alors qu'elle avait tant d'espoir il a quelques heures ? Le docteut ne lui avait strictement rien dit, ils ne savaient rien, et pourtant elle devait courire jusqu'à l'hopital en pleine nuit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, et elle craignait le pire. Si au moins il lui avait donné un indice, lui dire de se préparer ou au contraire de se réjouir. Elle soupira et poussa les portes de l'hopital. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à la chambre se Sasuke, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre, son coeur eu un raté, et son ventre se serra tellement qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Dans la pièce se trouvaient deux médecins et une infirmière, entourant le lit du malade. Elle s'approcha lentement et son coeur fit un tel bon dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eu mal. Des larmes s'étaient mise à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les controler. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle eu juste assez de force pour articuler :

"Sa... su... ke..."

**_sadique la fin ? ou ça vous plait ? lachez des reviews !_**


	6. Nouveau départ

**_Et voili voilou le petit chapitre 5 ! qui peut être considéré comme le 6 si on considère que le chapitre 1 est le prologue. enfin bref on s'en fou un peu XD bon bah écoutez j'espere que ça vous plaira hein ! donnez moi votre avis :) Enjoy !!_**

Tout peut arriver

_**Chapitre 5 ; Nouveau départ.**_

"Sa... su... ke... ?"

Elle s'approcha du lit, poussant doucement les médecins qui étaient devant elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était impossible. Le monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis qu'il était allongé dans ce lit était irréel. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était la chose la plus réelle qu'elle pouvait imaginer. A moins qu'elle soit en train de rêver ? Peut-être que finalement elle s'était endormie en laissant sonner le téléphone et que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une illusion. Elle était certaine que non. Ce qu'elle voyait était vrai, et elle devait s'y faire. Les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle était figée au chevet de Sasuke, incapable de bouger ou de le toucher... Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait. Il lui semblait que le cauchemard était enfin terminé. Tout était fini à présent. Ses peurs, ses peines, ses souffrances, ses espoirs, tout venait de disparaitre cette nuit. Elle s'effondra à genoux, ses jambes étant incapables de soutenir tant de soulagement. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en riait. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Bon sang c'était enfin terminé ! Elle s'était presque rendue malade d'angoisse et maintenant elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle voulait hurler toute la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé, toute la peur qui lui tenait le ventre chaque jour et qui ne la quittait jamais, elle voulait hurler à quel point elle était soulagée... A quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était heureuse. Elle releva les yeux vers son amour, et lui sourit. Le noir de ses yeux était un peu plus terne que d'ordinaire, et il semblait également très fatigué. Mais au moins, il était en vie ! Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et se força à controler sa voix tremblante :

"Tu es enfin réveillé..." souffla-t-elle.

"Sakura ?" hésita le docteur. "Nous allons te laisser, nous repasserons dans la nuit."

"Ah! Docteur, attendez. Lorsque vous m'avez appelé tout à l'heure, vous étiez incapable de définir son état, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien... Son coeur battait trop vite, il avait des spasmes, sûrement duent à son réveil imminent. Rien d'inquiétant, mais on préférait vous savoir ici, au cas ou."

"Je vois, merci."

Les médecins sortirent, pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple retrouvé. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence géné reignait dans la pièce. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire à Sasuke, de peur de replonger dans les larmes. Quant à Sasuke, il avait un tube dans la bouche, alors il lui était difficile de parler. Le voir entubé comme ça lui faisait de la peine, mais elle était trop heureuse qu'il soit enfin réveillé. Elle avait envie de se jeter à son cou, mais elle avait peur de lui faire mal avec les perfusions qu'il avait dans les bras, ou de lui arracher les électrodes collés à son torse. En regardant de quelle manière il était branché à tous ces appareils, et en détaillant son corps, Sakura se rendit compte qu'il avait maigrit. Ses muscles avaient légèrement fondus et ses joues étaient un peu creusées. Il était tout pâle, et il semblait aussi mou qu'un légume. Il faisait peine à voir, mais il valait mieux le voir comme ça plutot que mort... Pendant qu'elle le contemplait un peu distraite, elle se rendit compte que son regard sombre ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde, inspectant tous ses mouvements. Elle se senti soudainement génée et rougit légèrement. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Elle avait tellement de questions en tête ! Mais cela ne servait à rien de les lui poser maintenant, il serait incapable d'y répondre. Elle posa sa main sur la joue froide du brun ténébreux. Ce contact le fit frissoner. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle constata qu'il était légèrement rouge. Cela la fit sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rougir, depuis leur premier baiser en fait.

"Je t'aime Sasuke." murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pu pas lui répondre, mais au mouvement des yeux qu'il fit, elle savait qu'il lui renvoyait sa déclaration. Elle fut soulagée malgrès elle. Bizarrement, elle avait eu peur que pendant qu'il dorme il l'oublie. Mais finalement, tout était comme avant, à peu de choses près. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler, il pouvait à peine bouger, il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. De temps en temps il les fermaient, si rapidement qu'elle pensait qu'il s'évanouissait. Et puis deux minutes après, il les rouvraient de nouveau, et reportait son regard sombre sur le visage pâle de Sakura. Il se faisait tard maintenant, il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Elle se sentait fatiguée, et elle somnolait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, pas maintenant qu'il était enfin réveillé. Ce jour là elle l'attendait depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser filer. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus facile s'il s'était réveillé pendant une après-midi, mais bon elle n'allait pas se plaindre. L'important était que ce jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Sakura regarda le réveil numérique sur la table de chevet : 03h30. Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux médecins entrèrent avec un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture. Sakura les regarda installer le tout du coté libre du lit, là ou il n'y avait pas de chaise ou de table de nuit. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé ils regardèrent la jeune fille avec un sourire complice. L'un d'eux se pencha vers elle.

"Exceptionellement, cette nuit vous aurez le droit de rester ici. C'est un moment important pour vous, et nous pouvons comprendre que ce soit dur de rentrer maintenant."

"Merci, merci beaucoup !" dit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

"Pas de problème ! Bonne nuit ! Ah, et si vous entendez des bruits pendant la nuit, des allées et venues, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour vérifier que tout va bien."

"D'accord, merci encore."

Puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit largement.

"Bon et bien finalement je vais dormir avec toi cette nuit ! Tu es content ?"

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Sakura constata qu'ils brillaient et elle en fut heureuse. Elle avait été bête de penser qu'il l'oublierait pendant son sommeil, mais que voulez-vous ? Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, et elle avait peur de le perdre, c'était normal. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un long baiser sur le front. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et alla de l'autre côté du lit. Sasuke suivit son mouvement et se retourna paisiblement pour continuer à la regarder. Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans son lit, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Elle l'entendit bouger dans son lit, et un instant elle hésita à l'aider à se couvrire. Mais lorsque les bruits cessèrent, elle sut qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Elle sourit et se blottit un peu plus dans sa couverture. Elle ne s'endormi que peu de temps après, épuisée de sa journée et de ses émotions.

La nuit fut calme. La jeune fille était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois lorsque les médecins étaient venus faire leur ronde. Même les 'bips' qui controlaient la vitesse du coeur de Sasuke n'avaient pas réussit à la déranger. Le lendemain en se réveillant, elle eut du mal à se rappeller où elle était. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait passé la nuit à l'hopital. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle vit Sasuke à coté d'elle, elle fut soulagée. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Elle se leva vivement et lui lança un bonjour enthousiaste. Il lui répondit par une sorte de grognement. Evidemment, pour lui les choses ne se présentaient pas aussi bien que pour sa petite amie. Il allait devoir subir beaucoup d'examens, se faire poser d'autres perfusions de médicaments et de nourriture et pour la premiere fois, on lui ferait sa toilette lorsqu'il était conscient. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Il lança un regard suppliant à Sakura qui semblait vouloir dire : sort moi d'ici. Et elle l'aurai fait volontiers si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour sa santé. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, tout en lui carressant les cheveux :

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite sortir d'ici. Encore quelques jours, histoire que tu reprenne des forces et ce sera bon." murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main. Elle dessinait de petit cercles avec son pouce, sans y faire attention. Puis deux médecins entrèrent. Une infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le docteur Shunichi. Celui-ci lui sourit largement en la voyant.

"Tiens, Sakura ! Tu as dormis ici cette nuit ?"

"Heu... oui." répondit-elle en rougissant.

"Très bien ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit au moins ? Les nuits sont plutôt agitées ici."

"Tout c'est très bien passé docteur. A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois."

"Tant mieux alors. Désolé, mais hier je n'ai pas pu être là pour te prévenir pour Sasuke, j'avais une opération urgente. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant on va relever toutes ses constantes." dit-il en s'approchant de Sasuke. "Tu peux rester tu sais." ajouta-t-il, remarquant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Ah, merci." et elle retourna s'assoir sur sa chaise.

"En revanche, je te demanderais de sortir lorsque Setsuna lui fera sa toilette. Il a besoin d'intimité."

Sakura faillit hurler. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'infirmière qui lui sourit de manière provocante. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle allait toucher le corps, absolument _tout_ le corps de son copain ? Elle serra les poings sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre femme le touche ou le voit nu. C'était certe courant que les femmes s'occupent de la toilette des patients, mais Sasuke n'était pas nimporte quel patient ! Il était son petit ami, et qui plus est, il était absolument magnifique. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait faire tourner les têtes des filles, et cela l'exaspérait que cette allumeuse s'occupe de lui. Elle regarda Sasuke avec le même regard suppliant qu'il lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il afficha un air désolé, puis la regarda d'une façon qu'il voulait rassurante. Elle soupira. Elle aurait préféré rester près de lui pour vérifier que l'infirmière respectait son intimité correctement. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses reflexions, le docteur lui avait relevé toutes les données dont il avait besoin pour faire son bilan. Il se retourna vers Sakura et lui lança un petit sourire, auquel elle eu du mal à répondre.

"Bien, Sakura je vais te demander de sortir maintenant s'il te plait."

"Je... Je veux rester avec lui..." hésita la jeune fille.

"Il a besoin de son intimité tu sais." répondit le docteur d'un ton calme.

"Oui, mais justement. Je suis sa copine, il se sentira surement plus à l'aise si je suis là." dit-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir.

"Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je vais très bien m'occuper de lui." intervint l'infirmière.

Sakura la fusilla du regard.

"Oh, ça je n'en doute pas." répliqua-t-elle acide.

"Alors tout est arrangé ! Tu peux sortir tranquille, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un quart d'heure."

_« Un quart d'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre en un quart d'heure ! Bordel... »_

"Bon et bien je vois que je n'ai pas le choix !" s'emporta Sakura. "Je reviens Sasuke." dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Sakura sortit en se retenant de ne pas claquer la porte. Le docteur Shunichi la rejoignit dans le couloir, conscient de son énervement.

"Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, Setsuna n'est pas comme tu sembles le penser. C'est une fille serieuse, je t'assure."

"Je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille touche le corps de mon mec !"

"Je comprends, c'est toujours difficile d'accepter ça."

"Et pourquoi je ne peux pas le laver moi ? Je suis ninja médecin et je sais comment on lave quelqu'un !"

"Sakura... Il est gravement blessé au dos, même si cela ne se voit pas, il souffre, et il est fragile. Un mouvement trop brusque ou trop prononcé peux engendrer des complications."

"Je vois." elle soupira. "Quand pourra-t-il sortir d'ici ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Et bien, ça dépend. Déjà, il faudrait qu'il puisse respirer par lui-même, et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Ensuite, il devra reprendre des forces, ça tu t'en doute. Mais il ne pourra pas rentrer chez vous tout de suite. Il devra aller dans une maison de rééducation. Les radios sont bonnes, il a eu beaucoup de chance tu sais. Il aurait pu mourir lorsque sa colone vertébrale à été touchée par le Fuuma Shuriken. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'a fait que l'érafler. Il pourra remarcher, mais il lui faudra des semaines de rééducation."

"Et, est-ce qu'il pourra reprendre les missions ?"

"Ce sera à lui de voir. Mais physiquement il pourra. Il a reçu les meilleurs soins. En revanche, en ce qui concerne son état psychique nous ne savons rien pour l'instant. Etant donné qu'il ne parle pas encore, on ne peut rien diagnostiquer. Il faudra peut-être qu'il consulte un psychologue."

"Oui, je comprends. Ça a du être un choc pour lui, même s'il s'est évanouit sur le coup."

"Exact. De plus, après le temps passé dans le comat, il va probablement être un peu déboussolé, il risque de mélanger présent et passé. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour retrouver ses repères."

"Je vois. Vous aviez parlé de complications s'il ne se réveillait pas vite, qu'en est-il maintenant ?"

"Et bien, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très solide. Apparement, il n'y aura pas de complications. Il a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance."

Elle sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la longue fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre de Sasuke. Les volets n'étaient pas entièrement fermés et Sakura pu voir l'infirmière lui nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait dans le dos. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la taille de cette plaie, même si elle pouvait la deviner vu la taille d'un Shuriken Fuuma. Elle regarda le docteur.

"Docteur..."

"Sakura, apelles-moi Shunichi tu veux ? Entre nous, pas de formalités innutiles." dit-il en lui souriant.

"Bien, Shunichi, comme est la plaie de Sasuke ?"

"Et bien, elle est plutôt profonde, mais pas assez pour avoir endommagé ses organes, elle est plutôt longue mais pas très large. Il ne devrait avoir qu'une légère cicatrice."

"Est-ce qu'il faut la laisser guérire seule, ou bien je peux m'en occuper ?"

"Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle soit entièrement désinfectée, mais ensuite il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu la soigne toi même. Et puis, tu dois avoir l'habitude de soigner toutes sortes de plaies."

"Oui, en effet. On en a vu de belles en mission..." soupira-t-elle.

"Tu dois beaucoup t'inquiéter pour Sasuke et Naruto."

"Oui... ce sont les deux hommes de ma vie..." elle s'arreta brusquement. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment exact, Naruto ne faisait plus partit de sa vie maintenant.

"Je vois. Ils en ont de la chance..." souffla Shunichi légèrement réveur.

"Oui, heureusement que l'un de nous a pensé à s'intéresser à la médecine."

"Je voulais dire, ils ont de la chance d'être aussi proches de toi, de t'avoir comme amie, et de pouvoir compter sur toi dans les moments durs." dit-il en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

"Oh... mais vous... tu sais, je ne suis pas si exceptionelle que ça. J'ai mes défauts, et ma part d'ombre comme tout le monde..." répondit Sakura tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

"J'aimerais être cette part d'ombre..."

Tandis que Sakura tentait de saisir le sens de ces paroles, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Sous le choc, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis elle prit conscience de la châleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentit rougir d'un coup, et le repoussa. Elle le regarda, à la fois choqué, horrifiée et surprise. Elle était toute pâle à présent.

"Dé-désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Vraiment, désolé..." il avait légèrement rougit.

"Heu... je..."

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

"Et voila j'ai terminé ! Tu peux retourner le voir Sakura." déclara Setsuna en lui décochant un sourire.

"Bien, merci. J'y vais tout de suite." répondit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

"Docteur, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Oui, tout va bien. Allons-y, on a du travail."

Et ils partirent, en prenant soin de refermer la porte que Sakura avait laissé ouverte. Elle avança lentement vers Sasuke, craignant qu'il ne devine ce qui s'était passé. Mais évidemment, c'était impossible. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la joue. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser vraiment, pour sentir ses lèvres, son souffle chaud... Mais elle ne pouvait pas tant qu'il avait cet appareil respiratoire. Elle avait hâte que sa vie reprenne enfin son cours normal. Enfin, elle ne serait pas vraiment normale avant un bon bout de temps. Il lui restait encore tant de choses à traverser. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Mais il lui semblait que les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite à partir du moment où ils pourraient parler ensemble comme avant. Quoique, Sasuke n'était pas très bavard, et ça n'avait certainement pas changé en quelques semaines. Mais au moins, cela ressemblerait un peu plus à leur vie d'avant, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Sasuke gardait toujours le même visage impassible. Ses yeux avaient arrêté de briller, ils avaient retrouvé leur noir mat et profond. Sasuke émit un petit gémissement que Sakura n'avait pas su identifier. Elle ignorait s'il avait eu mal, ou s'il s'était énervé en pensant à quelque chose. Elle le consultat du regard, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se redressa légèrement et gémit en sentant la douleur lancinante de sa plaie. Puis, une fois installé il soupira, comme si cet effort avait été éprouvant pour lui. Il était donc faible à ce point ? Sakura sentit un pincement au coeur. Est-ce que tout allait vraiment être comme avant une fois qu'il serait remit ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Bien sûr, pour elle il lui était difficile d'imaginer la vie autrement qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Mais si Sasuke ne voulait plus reprendre les missions ? Ou s'il était jugé trop faible pour continuer de faire partir des Anbus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Est-ce que Naruto et elle auraient un autre équipier ? A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent dissoudre le groupe. Tant de questions, et aucune réponse. De toute façon, pour l'instant il n'était pas question qu'elle reprenne les missions avec Naruto. Elle était résolue à ne plus lui adresser la parole, quoiqu'il arrive. Pourtant, lorsque Sasuke s'était réveillé, elle avait eu envie de se jeter sur le téléphone pour le prévenir. Même si elle se voilait la face, Naruto faisait partit d'elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle regarda le réveil. Il était aux environs de midi. Elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, et sourit automatiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, le voir réveillé la rendait tellement heureuse.

"Je vais aller manger, Sasuke."

Il fronça les sourcil, visiblement mécontent de ce soudain abandon. Elle sourit davantage.

"Hey, je n'ai pas de la nourriture qui me vient directement dans le sang moi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens vite, promis."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et la carressa ensuite. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'adieu et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait la caféteria. Malheureusement, ce qui était au menu ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Elle décida donc de sortir et de se rendre chez Ichiraku pour manger des ramens. Elle courut pour se rendre jusqu'au restaurant, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde. Une fois dans le restaurant, elle accosta vivement un des serveurs pour qu'il lui apporte un bol de nouilles au boeuf. Celui-ci s'exécuta et alla passer la commande. Dix minutes après, elle était servie. Elle ne prit pas le temps de laisser son bol refroidir un peu et se brûla la langue. _« Merde ! Ça fait mal ! » _pensa-t-elle en angloutissant ses pattes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre, du moins, elle ne voulait pas se l'accorder. Elle avait trop hâte de retourner voir Sasuke. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se dire que lorsqu'elle allait à l'hopital maintenant, ce n'était plus pour pleurer et pour s'inquiéter, mais au contraire pour retrouver sa joie et son bonheur.

Une fois le bol de nouille terminé, elle laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir et se leva. En arrivant devant la porte elle recontra Naruto, ce qui la fit grimacer légèrement. Elle ouvrit la porte avant lui, et le poussa presque pour sortir. Celui-ci la retint par le bras, comme elle l'avait redouté.

"Tu pourrais dire 'bonjour' au moins !" lança le jeune blond un peu boudeur.

"Bonjour, et au revoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi." dit-elle en dégageant son bras.

"Tu vas à l'hopital ?" demanda-t-il même s'il conaissait la réponse.

"Evidemment, où veux-tu que j'aille autrement ?"

"Sakura, comment vas Sasuke ?"

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle avait pensé lui mentir, mais si elle le faisait, il risquait d'apeller l'hopital pour en avoir la confirmation. Finallement elle céda et lui dit la vérité :

"Il s'est réveillé, hier soir."

"Quoi ?! Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?"

"Heu... Je ne sais pas. Disons que j'avais l'intention de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole..."

"Oh, je vois. Et bien, ce n'est pas très réussit, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"J'en dit que j'avais promis à Sasuke de revenir vite et que tu es en train de me mettre en retard."

"Mh, ok. Dis, est-ce que je pourrais passer le voir ?"

"Si tu veux. Après tout, c'est aussi ton ami."

"Merci. Bon ben, au revoir Sakura."

"C'est ça, tchao." lança-t-elle en s'éloignant vivement.

Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle pu jusqu'à l'hopital, sans courire cependant, de peur de vomir son plat. Une fois dans la chambre de son homme, elle lui sauta presque au cou en lui criant qu'elle l'aimait. Il la serra contre son torse, du mieux qu'il pu et elle sourit. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué ! Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se laisser glisser un peu plus dans cette délicieuse sensation, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se releva brusquement et apperçu 3 personnes. Une jeune fille, blonde avec des cheveux longs, autre autre brune avec des cheveux plus courts que la blonde, et un homme avec les cheveux chatains et des marques rouges sur les joues.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda Sakura visiblement surprise.

"Naruto nous a prévenu que Sasuke était réveillé. Tu comptais nous le dire un jour ?" rétorqua Ino.

"Bien sûr, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps." répondit Sakura.

"Il sort quand ?" demanda Kiba.

"Je ne sais pas. Bientôt j'espère."

"Saki, tu sais qu'on est tes amis, on est là pour toi. Tu ne dois pas nous mettre à l'écart." lança timidement Hinata.

"Je te signal que ce sont mes amis qui m'ont mis à l'écart parce que je m'inquiétait pour mon copain." répliqua la jeune fille mécontente.

"Je sais, et ils regrettent. Demain on organise une fête pour fêter le réveil de Sasuke. On la fait à l'académie, tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?" proposa la jolie brune.

"Heu... D'accord, pas de problème."

"Super ! Alors à demain !" lança Ino.

Sakura acquieça et ils sortirent. Hinata avait raison, elle ne devait pas en vouloir à ses amis, après tout ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils ne l'avaient pas comprise. Et même s'ils l'avaient blessée, elle ne devait pas en tenir rigueur. Elle regarda Sasuke et l'embrassa. Finalement, sa vie redeviendrai sûrement comme avant. Oui, c'était sûr maintenant, tout allait être parfaitement comme avant, à peu de choses près...

**_et bien, que dire à part ... reviews !_**


	7. Révélations

**_Et voila enfin le 6ème chapitre! désolée mais avec les révisions pour le bac blanc et tout ça j'ai mit un peu de temps à l'écrire ! en tout cas j'espere qu'il vous plaira :) bon désolée quelques fois il y a des passages innutiles (j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration) quoiqu'il en soit, Enjoy ! et surtout, Reviews !!!_**

Tout peut arriver.

_**Chapitre 6 : Révélations ?**_

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla heureuse. Elle n'avait pas dormi à l'hopital malgrès le regard suppliant de Sasuke, mais elle ne s'en voulait pas. Il y a quelques semaines, elle se serait trouvé monstrueuse d'abandonner Sasuke de la sorte, mais à présent elle savait qu'il était normal qu'elle s'occupe un peu d'elle. Et puis, il était réveillé, alors elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'était qu'il recommence à respirer tout seul pour enfin commencer les séances de rééducation. Ensuite, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de volonté pour lui. Sakura espérait vraiment qu'il accepte de reprendre les missions. Depuis qu'il avait été hospitalisé elle n'en avait plus effectué une seule et elle devait se l'avouer : cela lui manquait. Même si elle avait peur, même si elle risquait sa vie à chaque fois, cette adrénaline elle en avait tout simplement besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était vivante, et qu'elle était utile. Elle aimait recevoir la tappe amicale sur son épaule de la part de Naruto, et le sourire radieux de Sasuke plein de remerciements. Elle aimait leur complicité, leur manière d'agir en synchronisation casi parfaite, cette façon si spéciale de combattre tout en protégeant l'autre sans avoir besoin de protéger sa propre vie. Ils étaient leur ange gardien à tous les 3, et cette sensation là lui manquait. Elle manquait sûrement aussi à Naruto, même s'il est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis, avant de reprendre les missions, ils devraient reprendre un peu l'entrainement. Elle soupira. Finalement, ça serait sûrement plus long que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle se retourna et regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Il était déjà presque 13h. Elle était très largement en retard. Sasuke n'allait pas être content. Elle se leva et prit rapidement son petit déjeuner, composé d'une pomme et d'un bol de céréales avec du lait frais. Ensuite elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, coiffant à peine ses cheveux, prenant tout de même le temps de se brosser les dents et s'habillant en un temps record. Puis elle sortit de chez elle - sans oublier de refermer la porte cette fois - et courut jusqu'à l'hopital, encore une fois.

En arrivant elle était tellement essouflée qu'elle dut faire une pause dans le hall. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer avant de courir et son ventre lui faisait mal. Une fois la douleur légèrement estompée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke. Elle entra, sans même prendre la peine de toquer. De toute façon, qui aurait-elle dérangé ? Certainement pas Sasuke. Au contraire, il l'accueilla avec un visage radieux. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"Alors, ça va aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête qui voulait dire 'oui'. Elle soupira. Elle était bien avec lui, même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver pleinement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit. Puis son sourire se fâna un peu, pour laisser place à une expression désolée.

"Ce soir je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, tu te souviens ?"

Il inclina gravement la tête, montrant ainsi à quel point il était déçu.

"Désolée Sasuke, mais je te promes que je passerai très tôt demain matin." dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il parut satisfait par cette promesse. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas le voir beaucoup, et elle s'en voulait un peu de l'abandonner comme ça. Elle allait s'amuser pendant que lui il était cloué sur son lit. Mais après tout, c'était pour lui qu'on organisait cette fête. Même s'il n'était pas là, tout le monde penserai à lui ce soir et peut-être qu'il le ressentira, qui sait ? En tout cas, lorsqu'Hinata et Ino viendraient la chercher pour aller faire les boutiques, elle ne reverrait pas Sasuke avant demain. Cette pensée l'attrista un peu, aussi elle se rapprocha de lui et se glissa dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça tous les deux, savourant ce moment qui allait bientôt se terminer. Sakura savait que si elle s'était levée plus tôt ce jour là elle aurait passé plus de temps avec son homme. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, et cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec ça. Au moment où elle commença à somnoler quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Elle grimaça, sachant très bien qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Elle donna la permission d'entrer et s'assit à côté de Sasuke pendant que ses deux amies entraient, un peu timidement dans la chambre. Ino lui lança un sourire moqueur :

"On dérange peut-être ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous attendaient." déclara Sakura en essayant de cacher la pointe de tristesse qui l'envahissait.

"Tant mieux ! Alors on y va ?" demanda Ino.

"Oui, deux minutes." dit Sakura en se penchant vers Sasuke. "Je reviens demain ok ? Je t'aime Sasuke..." souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis elle se leva, adressa un dernier signe de la main à Sasuke, qui lui en adressa un à son tour. Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce accompagnée par Ino et Hinata.

"Hinata, ça va ?" demanda Sakura en remarquand que son amie était toute pâle.

"Oui... C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de le voir réveillé et incapable de bouger comme ça."

"Oh, il commence à retrouver l'usage de son corps ne t'en fait pas. Il sera vite remit, il en a la volonté." murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

"Je suis soulagée Saki, et je suis heureuse pour vous deux aussi ! Le cauchemard est enfin terminé."

"Oui. Aller, parlons d'autres choses s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête." lança Sakura en prenant les deux jeunes filles par les épaules.

"Tu l'as dit ! Direction les boutiques !!" s'écria Ino.

Elles sourirent et se dirigèrent vers un énorme centre commercial qui avait été construit il n'y a pas longtemps dans le centre de Konoha. Dedans, il y avait une centaine de magasins, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Mais les filles savaient parfaitement où se rendre. Tout d'abord elles iraient dans le magasins des robes de soirées, ensuite dans le magasin de chaussures, dans celui qui vendait les plus beaux sacs, puis chez le bijoutier et enfin chez le coiffeur. Un programme qui risquait bien de leur prendre tout l'après-midi, elles n'avaient pas interêt à trainer. Dès qu'elle eurent passé les portes du centre commercial, elles laissèrent échapper un "Oooh" de stupéfaction tant c'était luxueux. Les plafonds étaient très hauts et voutés, des lustres de cristal étaient accrochés un peu partout, des dorures étaient présentes sur les murs, et de magnifique colones de marbres s'élevaient, aussi hautes que le plafond. Elles restèrent un moment immobiles, contemplant chaque détails de l'entrée du centre commercial. Tant de luxe laissait reveur. Puis Ino les ramenna à la réalité en les secouant légèrement et en les entrainant vers le magasin de robe de soirée. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent elle furent une fois de plus obligée de s'arreter pour laisser passer l'effet de surprise. Il y avait beaucoup trop de rayons, beaucoup trop de choix ! Elles allaient y passer des heures ! Puis, comment par magie, une vendeuse apparue à leurs yeux.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-elle souriante.

"Oui, nous cherchons des robes de soirées sexy, classes mais pas trop extravagantes." répondit Ino alors que les deux autres n'avaient pas réalisé la présence de la vendeuse.

"Bien, suivez-moi." dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin.

Elle leur désigna un coin avec quatres rayons de robes, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

"Vous devriez trouver ce qu'il vous plait ici, si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas." dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

"Bon, au travail ! Vous savez déjà quelle couleur vous voulez ?" demanda Ino impatiente.

"Blanche pour moi." répondit Hinata.

"Heu... rouge ?" proposa Sakura.

"Ok, pour moi violet. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes et vous avez interêt a trouver quelque chose de convenable !"

Les deux autres aquiescèrent et elles se séparèrent. L'avantage était que les robes étaient rangées par couleur et non par modèles. Sakura se retrouva devant un étalage de robes rouges avec toutes les nuances possible. Il y avait du rouge flashi au rouge sombre, en passant par le rouge cardinal ou le pourpre. Il y avait un choix important, s'en était presque affolant. Elle soupira et commença à chercher sa robe, se demandant si il lui faudrait dix minutes ou dix jours.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était dans le même cas. Elle avait le choix entre un blanc éclatant genre robe de marié, un blanc cassé, du blanc ivoire, du blanc presque transparent... Elle aussi elle sentait qu'elle allait y passer beaucoup plus que dix minutes. Mais elle chercha quand même, laissant de côté les robes casi-transparentes. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir ressembler à une mariée, le bleu serait sûrement plus judicieux.

Ino de son côté était au paradis. Elle avait finalement délaissé le rayons des robes violettes car elles étaient trop flashi ou avaient trop de dentelles. Elle s'était donc rangée du côté des robes noires. Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle avait déniché une magnifique robe qui la mettrai évidemment bien en valeur. Son choix fait en un clin d'oeil, elle se rendit devant les cabines d'essayage et y attendit ses amies. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, prenant moins de temps que prévu pour choisir leurs robes. Elles sourirent à la vue des robes qu'elles avaient trouvées, puis elles entrèrent chacune dans une cabine pour en ressortir quelques minutes après. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Ino avait donc une magnifique robe noire dos nu qui s'attachait dans le cou. Il y avait une fine fente qui descendait au milieu de la poitrine. La robe était fine, légèrement moulante, plissée sur les jambes et découpée d'une étrange façon. ( robe d'Ino : . )

Celle de Sakura était tout aussi jolie, dans un autre genre. Elle était faite dans un joli rouge, ni trop foncé ni trop flash, pliée sur tout le haut, découpée en dégradé et plissée sur les jambes. Des bordures noires étaient présentes sur le bas de la robe. ( robe de Sakura : ..net/a8f/fashion-of-girlz/pics/737364110_ )

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hinata de sortir de sa cabine. Le résultat était tout simplement superbe. Elle avait une magnifique robe bleu azur qui descendait jusqu'au sol. La robe était pincée en dessous la poitrine avec une sorte de ceinture à diamants. Elle était simple, saillante, et un voile bleu pendait de la ceinture jusqu'aux genoux. ( robe d'Hinata : ). Elles étaient heureuses et cela se voyait. Elles se complimentaient chacunes sur leurs robes qu'elles trouvaient vraiment bien choisies et superbe. Ino était satisfaite, c'était à la fois sexy, classe, mais rien de tappe à l'oeil. Une fois qu'elle eurent payé leurs robes, elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin de chaussures. Hinata opta pour les balerines blanches nacrées, Ino choisit des chaussures à talons aiguilles noires et Sakura prit des chaussures à talons, ouvertes qui s'attachaient avec des lassets autour des jambes (celles de la photo de sa robe). Puis elles se rendirent chez le vendeur de sacs et prirent toutes un sac assortit à leur robe. Ino choisit un sac noir en forme de coeur, Sakura et Hinata choisirent une sacoche sans poignée, rouge pour Sakura et blanche pour Hinata. Chez le bijoutier, elles choisirent toutes les trois une paire de boucles d'oreilles et Sakura et Hinata prirent un collier, tandis qu'Ino prenait des bracelets. Vint enfin le moment du coiffeur, celui qu'elles attendaient toutes. Ino délaissa sa queue de cheval habituelle pour s'offrire un dégradé et des mèches blondes plus foncées, Hinata releva ses cheveux en chignon en laissant tomber quelques mèches bouclées. Sakura eu un peu plus de mal à se trouver une coiffure étant donné qu'elle avait les cheveux courts. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle allait seulement faire un dégradé et que cela serait suffisant. Après avoir passé environs une heure chez le coiffeur, les jeunes filles étaient exténuées de leur journée. Mais il leur restait un dernier défit à relever, le maquillage. Heureusement pour elles, il y avait des scéances de maquillages gratuites en ce moment dans le centre commercial. Aussi elles s'y rendirent rapidement. Chacune eut droit à sa teinte de gloss, plus ou moins foncé celon le teint de leur peau ou de leurs cheveux. Puis ont leur maquillat les yeux, en les relevants de noir et en mettant du mascara. Un maquillage plutôt léger mais qui avait son effet. Satisfaites, les jeunes filles se rendirent toutes chez Sakura, sachant que là bas elles seraient tranquilles pour se préparer.

"Ouah je suis épuisée !" lança Ino.

"Oui, moi aussi." souffla Hinata en s'affalant sur le canapé.

"Attention à ta coiffure !" cria Ino en la faisant sursauter.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur la pendule. Il était presque 19h30.

"A quelle heure on doit y être ?" demanda Sakura à Hinata.

"Dans une heure. On a le temps de se préparer et de filer." répondit celle-ci en se levant.

Elles saisirent leurs sacs dans lesquels trainaient leurs achats. Un grand atelier de découpage débutat alors. Elles étaient à l'affut de la moindre étiquette qui trainait dans un plit ou dans une poche, sous la semelle des chaussures ou au fond des sacs. Une fois toutes les étiquettes enlevée, elles allèrent enfiler leurs robes. Ino s'empara de la salle de bain, tandis qu'Hinata et Sakura se préparaient dans la chambre. Une fois leurs robes enfilées, leurs chaussures chaussées, leurs bijoux attachés, leur sacs remplis de maquillage et leur coiffure vérifiée les trois fille sortirent. La fête se déroulaient dans l'académie d'Hinata. Tout avait été prévu à l'avance. Des chaises et des tables avaient étés installées et joliment décorées, un orchestre avait été invité pour mettre l'ambiance, une estrade avait été montée pour servir de piste de danse, et bien sûr de nombreux plats avaient été commandés. Les filles arrivèrent à l'académie légèrement en avance, étant donné qu'Hinata était chargée d'accueillir les invités. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre d'ailleurs. Naruto débarqua avec Kiba, Shino, Chôji et Neji. Tous avaient un costume très chic. Noir avec veste blanche pour Naruto et Kiba, marron clair avec veste marron foncée pour Chôji, et blanc cassé avec veste noire pour Neji. Puis ce fut au tour de Shikamaru d'arriver, accompagné de Temari. Il avait opté pour un costume blanc avec une veste bleue pâle, tandis que Temari arborait une magnifique robe rose relevée de dentelles violettes. Kankuro et Gaara étaient également présents. Gaara portait un costume bordeau sans chemise et Kankuro avait un costume entièrement noir. Rock Lee arriva peu de temps après avec Tenten. Il avait un costume vert foncé et elle avait une jolie robe verte pâle avec des noeuds verts foncés. Bien sûr, les sensei des équipes étaient là eux aussi, tous aussi élégants les uns que les autres. La fête promettait d'être gaie. Neji quitta rapidement le groupe des garçons pour aller rejoindre Tenten.

"Tu est splendide Tenten." dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

"M-merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais." répondit-elle génée.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux pour aller discuter à une table, tandis qu'Hinata fermait les portes de l'académie. Naruto l'avait rejoint et enlacé par la taille.

"Bonsoir belle demoiselle. Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Merci Naruto. Toi aussi tu es superbe ! Mais je dois te laisser, je dois aller faire un petit discours. Je reviens tout de suite !" dit-elle en l'embrassant timidement.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle croisa plusieurs ancien aspirant de Konoha, dont Kiba qui avait entouré Ino par les épaules et qui la complimentait sur sa robe. Hinata monta sur l'estrade et se saisit du micro qu'elle tappota du bout des doigts, offrant ainsi un magnifique ultrason à l'assemblée. Tous se retournèrent vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Hinata crois les yeux de Naruto et se sentit aussitôt intimidée. Elle respira à fond et se lança :

"Sensei, ninja, kunoichi, nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir pour une seule et même raison. Comme vous le savez, Sasuke est enfin réveillé après des semaines de coma, et nous sommes tous très soulagés. Nous partageons la même joie que Sakura qui est la plus concernée de tous. Malheureusement ce soir le concerné n'est pas avec nous, mais nous penserons tous à lui et nous ferons la fête pour lui. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que Sakura nous fasse un petit discours." termina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sakura rougit et blémit coup sur coup. Elle n'avait absolument rien préparé ! Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et Hinata ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose.

Elle sourit timidement aux gens qui la regardaient et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers l'estrade. Elles sentaient les regards posés sur elle, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle prit le micro d'une mains tremblante et lança un regard à la salle.

"Bonsoir. Et bien, je dois dire que je suis prise au dépourvu, je n'avais rien préparé. Je vais essayer de faire court et de parler avec mon coeur alors. D'abord, je vous remercie tous d'être ici ce soir, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ces dernières semaines ont étés très difficiles, pour moi autant que pour vous. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord sur certaines choses, et parfois il y a eu des disputes." son regard se porta tout particulièrement sur Neji. "Mais je ne vous en veux pas, sachez-le. Vous êtes mes amis, ma famille, ma vie. Sans vous je ne serait pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui et je vous en remercie. Vous m'avez apporté énormément de choses et je sais que malgrès quelques différents nous sommes et nous resterons toujours amis. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je me suis peut-être trop éloignée de vous et que je me suis emmuré dans ma tristesse sans vous laisser l'occasion de la soulager un peu. Je suis désolée. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir compris, désolée de ne pas vous avoir écoutés, désolée de m'être éloignée... Si aujourd'hui j'ai le courage de vous dire à quel point je regrette nos prises de tête c'est parce que je ne suis plus prisonnière de ma tristesse et de mon angoisse. A présent, tout va pour le mieux, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Alors, merci. Merci pour tout."

Lorsqu'elle termina son discours, ce fut un tonerre d'applaudissements qui s'éleva dans la salle. Elle tendit le micro a Hinata, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle avait toujours été entourée de ses amis, elle refusait simplement de le voir, pensant qu'elle était la seule à souffrir. Hinata déclara que la fête pouvait reprendre maintenant et on apporta des appéritifs sur les tables. L'orchestre se mit à jouer une mélodie joyeuse pour accompagner les festivités. Sakura était accostée par tout le monde, chacun voulant la complimenter sur son discours ou lui apporter ses voeux d'amitié et de soutient. Sakura souriait à tout le monde. Seule une personne restait en retrait : Neji Hyuuga. Le deuxième homme glaçon après Sasuke. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, timidement. Tenten était partie chercher des boissons, aussi elle était sûre de ne pas le déranger.

"Neji ?" souffla Sakura timidement.

"Oui ?" répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Si elle avait pardonné, lui apparement ne l'avait pas fait.

"Est-ce que tu es faché contre moi ?"

Il grogna. Mauvais signe.

"Non. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, rassures-toi. En fait, je suis fâché contre moi-même. Tu as pardonné si facilement, alors que j'ai été odieux avec toi."

"Oh. Voyons Neji c'est totalement oublié, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles tu sais. Tu es mon ami après tout !"

"Ouais." répondit-il simplement.

Elle hésita un instant et le prit dans ses bras. Il resta un instant immobile, déconcerté, puis il entoura ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille.

"Merci." murmura-t-il.

"Merci à toi. Maintenant, amuses-toi !" dit-elle en s'éloignant tandis que Tenten revenait avec des boissons.

Il soupira et laissa un léger sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Ce sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Tenten radieuse. La soirée promettait d'être belle, sous tous les points de vue. En tout cas, de nombreux "couples" s'étaient formés sans que Sakura ne s'en apperçoive vraiment. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, Kiba et Ino semblaient très proches, de même que Tenten et Neji. Pour Shikamaru et Temari ce n'était pas une surprise, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, il y a des années de cela.

L'appéritif terminé, on amena des plats plus copieux. Sakura se demanda très brièvement combien cela avait pu coûter à ses amis. Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas trop dépensés pour elle et Sasuke. Elle s'installa à la même table que Naruto, Hinata et Gaara. De nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool avaient été disposées sur les tables, pour le plus grand plaisir des invités. Kiba et Ino se trouvaient à la même table que Chôji et Shino, Rock Lee et Kankuro étaient avec Temari et Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten eux c'étaient isolés à une table. Et bien sûr les sensei étaient tous réunis ensemble. Pendant la soirée, on buvait plus qu'on ne mangeait, sauf Sakura qui n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis des semaines. Au fur et à mesure les gens devenaient de plus en plus gais - a cause de l'alcool - et les garçons de plus en plus entreprenant. Kiba avait profité de l'innatention d'Ino pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui avait fait rougir fortement la jeune fille. Cependant elle n'avait pas bronchée, et contrairement à ce que Kiba s'était imaginé, il n'avait pas reçu de gifle. Au contraire, elle lui avait sourit timidement. Tout à coup, à la demande d'Hinata, l'orchestre avait entamé un slow. Tous les aspirants se regardèrent plus ou moins génés. Kiba fut le premier a entrainer Ino sur la piste, suivit par Shikamaru et Temari, puis Tenten obligea Neji à la suivre. Bien sûr, Hinata et Naruto allèrent danser ensemble, et Sakura se retrouva seule à la table avec Gaara. Un silence géné s'installa, puis Gaara prit une grande inspiration.

"Est-ce que tu... veux aller danser ?" demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

"Hein ? Oh, heu... oui bien sur !" répondit-elle joyeuse.

Gaara se leva et tendit son bras à sa cavalière qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, parmit les autres couples qui valsaient déjà avec élégance. Contrairement à ce que Sakura pensait, Gaara s'en sortait bien en danse, il était même meilleur qu'elle et elle avait parfois du mal à suivre le rythme. Il avait énormément changé en quelques années. D'un être froid qui ne vivait que de sa haine, il était devenu un ami fidèle, compréhensif et chaleureux. Il était ouvert aux autres et cela faisait plaisir à Sakura. De plus, lui et Naruto s'entendaient à merveille ce qui prouvait bien que Gaara avait définitivement changé.

Apparemment, l'orchestre n'avait pas envie de changer de registre, car cela faisait maintenant plus de 30 minutes que les jeunes ninja dansaient des slows. Il y avait eu bien sûr des changements de cavalière, histoire que tout le monde danse avec tout le monde, mais à présent les couples s'étaient reformés. Seule Gaara et Sakura ne constituaient pas un vrai couple. Sakura ne referait pas la même erreur qu'avec Naruto, elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez. Même si pour elle il était plus facile de tenir Naruto pour responsable, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Sa mémoire était entièrement revenu, et elle s'en souvenait aussi bien que si c'était hier. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que personne ne soi jamais au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle aurait vraiment trop honte, elle n'oserait plus les regarder en face, et si jamais Sasuke l'apprenait, ce serait vraiment terrible. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser. Elle devait se ressaisir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses amis l'apprennent un jour. Gaara eut l'air de percevoir son malaise car il la regarda avec une mine inquiète.

"Ça va Sakura ?" demanda-t-il en interrompant la danse.

"Oui, oui tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Continuons de danser." dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour et ils reprirent leur danse. Après encore quelques minutes de danse, pendant lesquelles les danses virevoltaient avec élégance et où les pas des danseurs glissaient doucement sur le sol, Hinata annonça le dessert. Et qui dit dessert, dit alcool qui va avec. De nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool furent donc apportées sur les tables. Pour le dessert il y avait le choix : gateau au chocolat, gateau à la creme, à la frase, à la frambroise, à la vanille... Bref casiment tous les parfums étaient présents, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes morfales. On mangeait donc le dessert de bon coeur, sans oublier de boire à chaque bouchée. Celui qui buvait le plus était incontestablement Naruto. A lui seul, il avait bu autant qu'Hinata et Sakura, qui pourtant faisaient attention. Il était d'ailleurs complètement bourré lorqu'il termina son dessert. Malgrès les réflexions d'Hinata, il continuait de boire sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait à peine debout. Puis tout à coup, il eut comment une illumination. Il se leva, chancelant, et se rendit tant bien que mal vers l'estrade ou se trouvait le micro. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de monter dessus, et dut se mettre à quatres pattes pour y arriver. Hinata et Sakura se regardèrent désespérées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire encore ?" demanda Hinata en soupirant.

"Aucune idée, mais on peut s'attendre à une énorme connerie." lança Sakura.

"On ferait mieux de le faire descendre, il n'arrive même pas à attraper le micro..." lâcha Gaara qui commençait à se lever.

"Non tant pis laisse-le faire. Sinon il va faire la gueule toute la soirée !" dit la jeune brune en attrapant Gaara par le bras.

Il se rassit en lançant un regard désespéré vers Naruto. Décidément celui-là il n'en loupait pas une, dès qu'il pouvait faire l'imbécile il ne se gênait pas. Tous les élèves et les professeurs avaient interrompu leurs conversations pour écouter ce que Naruto avait à dire. Quelques sourires moqueurs se dessinaient sur les visages. Ils connaissaient tous Naruto, et ils avaient une petite idée de son intention. Il allait encore raconter une de ses blagues stupides, sauf que cette fois, le comique serait renforcé par son aspect débraillé. Naruto attendit qu'un silence de cathédrale s'installe dans la salle pour commencer.

"Mesdames, Messieurs..." commença-t-il la bouche pâteuse. "Je tiens personnelement à vous faire une petite confidence !"

Les sourires se firent plus prononcés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore trouvé à raconter ?

"Et oui, vous ne connaissez pas la vérité ! Vous allez voir c'est très drôle, vous allez même peut-être pas me croire... On verra !"

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Il y a une personne ici, qui ment à tout le monde, oui messieurs-dames !" cria-t-il.

Sakura déglutit. Pouvut qu'il ne parle pas d'elle.

"Cette personne là, elle a fait quelque chose de pas très joli joli ! Aaaah mais elle était pas seule hein, attention !"

Sakura blémit. Il lui semblait tout à coup qu'elle comprenait.

"Ça c'est passé un soir, sans que personne le sâche !"

Elle se sentit défaillir. Il allait tout raconter ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Mais si elle intervenait, tout le monde aurait des soupçons. Que faire ? Elle avait envie de s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, c'était fermer les yeux et attendre, le ventre et le coeur serrés.

"Alors que tout le monde dormais, Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, et moi-même, avons bu comme des trous, et nous avons couchés ensemble !"

Un silence, pesant, gêné et choqué s'abattit sur la salle. Personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait regarder Sakura, tout le monde restait surpris.

"Et oui, c'est pas très joli joli ! C'est marrant hein ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça pas vrai ?" lança-t-il en riant.

Il n'était pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il disait, en revanche tout le monde était conscient de ce qu'ils entendaient. Sakura et Naruto avait couchés ensemble, alors qu'il n'étaient pas en couple. En effet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Des murmures se firent alors entendre. Les regardes se tournèrent peu à peu vers la coupable. Ce n'étaient que regards méprisants, remplis de haine, de colère et d'incompréhension. Sakura aurait voulu mourir, elle aurait aimé être foudroyée à ce moment précis. A cause de cette imbécile qui buvait trop, elle venait de perdre tous ses amis d'un coup. Malgrès tous les regards assassins braqués sur elle, un seul lui fit l'effet d'un couteau qui lui transperce le coeur. Le regard d'Hinata, le plus choqué et le plus méprisant de tous. Elle pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux : "je te deteste, comment as-tu osé ? Tu étais pourtant ma meilleure amie, j'avais confiance en toi. Je te hais."

S'en était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle fuie cette salle à présent remplie de ses ennemis. C'était sûr maintenant, elle détestait Naruto et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il avait complètement bousillé sa vie ! Elle se leva lentement et partit de la salle, accélérant l'allure en approchant de la sortie. En passant devant ses anciens amis, elle eut droit à toutes sortes de réflexions. On l'avait insulté de tous les noms, lui fait les pires reproches. Ils avaient tendence à oublier que Naruto aussi était coupable. Mais elle s'en moquait. Des larmes innondaient son visage, faisant couler son maquillage. Dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte, elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à chez elle et s'y enferma à clef. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit, envoya la robe voler dans un coin de sa chambre et s'effondra nue sur son oreiller. Sa vie était un enfer. Au moment où elle pensait que tout était terminé, un nouveau cauchemard commençait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de chez elle. Dès que Sasuke serait remit, elle lui proposerait de déménager, c'était la seule solution. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre dans un village où tout le monde la détestait. Dans sa tête, le regard de ses amis lui revenaient sans cesse. C'était tellement horrible, tellement injuste ! Et Naruto alors ? Ils allaient le traiter en victime ? Elle serait donc la seule coupable ? Elle le détestait. Elle se détestait. Si seulement ce soir là elle l'avait renvoyé chez lui comme prévu, et surtout, si elle n'avait pas eut autant de bouteilles chez elle ! Sa vie était un cauchemard, elle avait été bien naïve de croire que tout allait s'arranger aussi vite. Si elle avait souffert de la blessure de Sasuke, ce qui allait venir était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu pour l'instant. Sa plaie trop fraichement refermée saignait de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas prête de cicatriser...


	8. Dans le noir

**_Bijour a tous! bon déjà désolée pour ce léger petit retard mais avec les fêtes et tout ça je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire ^^' ensuite, Bonnes Fêtes et Joyeux Nowel a tout le monde (là aussi je suis un peu en retard :p ) donc voici enfin le 7 chapitre! j'espere vraiment qu'il vous plaira! donc enjoy et reviews plz!! bisoux!!_**

Tout peut arriver.

_**Chapitre 7 : Dans le noir.**_

Cette nuit là, elle dormit peu. Les images horribles de la veille tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, meurtrissant son coeur un peu plus. Sa vie était en enfer, elle le savait. Pourtant, tout se passais tellement bien avant ! Avant... Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière et tout changer. Changer quoi ? Avait-elle seulement le pouvoir, la force de changer quelque chose ? Bien sûr que non. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on lui inflige ça ? On voulait sa mort ? On voulait lui rendre la vie tellement impossible qu'elle préfererait en finir ? Etait-ce une épreuve ? Ce genre d'épreuve héroique où lorsqu'on survivait on en ressortait grandit ? Et si elle n'y survivait pas ? Si elle préférait se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de la submerger à chaque instant ? Si elle préférait se laisser glisser dans le noir ? Bizarrement, la perspective de se retrouver dans le noir lui paraissait beaucoup moins effrayante que de se retrouver dans Konoha, dans un lieu où à présent elle était détestée de tous. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à Sasuke ? Comment pourrait-elle justifier que du jour au lendemain tout le monde la traitait en ennemie ? Comment trouverait-elle quelque chose à lui dire sans se trahir, sans lui révéler qu'elle l'avait lamentablement trompé ?

Elle grogna et plaqua son oreiller sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser un de ses anciens amis. Mais il fallait qu'elle bouge, elle l'avait promis à Sasuke. Elle devait aller le voir à l'hopital, comme chaque jour. Cette perspective l'effraya. Et si quelqu'un était allé voir Sasuke avant elle et lui avait tout révélé ? Si Hinata avait décidé de se venger d'elle ? Il était possible à présent qu'elle s'attende à toutes sortes de remontrances de la part de ses _ennemis_. Etait-ce le mot le plus approprié ? En tout cas, elle jugeait qu'elle avait le droit de les nommer comme ça. Ce qu'ils lui avait montré dans l'académie d'Hinata ne laissait aucun doute possible. Tout le monde la détestait. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, et quoi qu'elle fasse elle était condamnée. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Mais ce qui la torturait vraiment, encore plus que de savoir ses amis contre elle, encore plus de connaître leur opinion néfaste à son sujet, c'était de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de _lui._ De ce detestable traitre qui lui avait donné sa parole de ne rien dire sur leur bétise. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put leur raconter une fois qu'elle s'était enfuie. Avait-il réagit à l'énorme bourde qu'il avait fait ? Ou bien avait-il continué sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la faisant passer pour la pire des chiennes ? A tout les coups, il s'était attribué le rôle de victime. Et Hinata, comment avait-elle réagit ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait mit à la porte, ou bien lui avait-elle pardonné, lui trouvant des excuses absurdes mettant en évidence la coupabilité de Sakura ?

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça, enfin, pas vraiment. Elle y pensait sans le vouloir et cela la tourmentait. Elle aurait aimé avoir des réponses, des confirmations à ses craintes. Mais cela ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon, sans doute. Elle soupira. Le soleil perçait faiblement à travers ses rideaux à peine fermés. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir. Une panne de réveil, cela pourrait constituer une bonne excuse pour quand elle arriverait très en retard à l'hopital. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de trahir la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Sasuke, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de tomber sur un des ninja qui vivaient dans son immeuble. Quelle idée stupide de s'être tous installés dans le même bâtiment ! Elle repoussa son oreiller, ou plutôt elle l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Le noir se dissipait peu à peu autour d'elle, mais pas en elle. Son esprit restait embrumé, prisonnier d'une torpeur dont il lui semblait impossible de s'extirper. Et pourtant elle devait faire un effort, pour au moins dissiper la brume qui lui engourdissait ses sens. Luttant contre son envie de se rendormir, elle tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était tout juste 8h00. Elle grimaça. Elle avait dormit moins longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle hésita un instant, entre se rendormir quelques minutes ou se lever tout de suite. Si elle partait tôt, elle aurait peut-être la chance de ne croiser personne.

Bon gré mal gré elle se leva, titubant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas asser dormit, elle le sentait. Tant pis, ce soir elle se coucherait tôt. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans sa salle de bain, en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Devant le miroir elle faillit vomir. Son reflet était vraiment affreux, pir que tout. Le maquillage avait coulé le long de ses yeux, formant des traces noires écoeurantes. Ses larmes avaient rougies ses yeux, le manque de sommeil avait creusé des cernes, quant à sa coiffure... Luttant contre l'envie d'exploser son miroir elle ouvrit l'eau dans sa douche. Une douce vapeur chaude s'échappait de la cabine pendant qu'elle rangeait sa robe dans sa penderie. Revenant dans la salle de bain, elle mit sa main sous l'eau pour vérifier la température. La jugeant bonne elle entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Cela lui donnait l'impression que tout ses soucis fondaient, de même que sa peau. Elle sentait ses muscles se relaxer au fur et à mesure. Elle resta un long moment, immobile sous l'eau qui devenait de plus en plus chaude. Elle était bien ainsi, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, mais elle devait s'y résoudre. Elle termina de se laver rapidement et coupa l'eau. Dans sa chambre elle prit à peine le temps de mettre une tenue convenable, s'habillant avec ce qu'elle trouvait sans se soucier que les couleurs soient accordées ou non.

Ce matin là, elle ne déjeuna pas. Son ventre était douloureusement serré, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Une vague de frissons la parcourut lorsqu'elle dût se résoudre à sortir de chez elle. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'échapperait à personne. Soupirant, pour la énième fois ce matin, elle ouvrit sa porte. Ses impressions furent malheureusement confirmées. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Naruto. Ce qu'il faisait là elle ne s'en doutait que trop bien. Elle avait espéré avoir droit à des explications, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui accorderait. L'ignorant cependant, elle referma sa porte et s'appuya dessus pour le jauger avec un regard froid, remplit de haine et de reproches.

"Salut." dit-elle d'un ton glacial qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Salut." les trémolos de sa voix trahissait sa tristesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Sakura en s'adouçissant quelque peu.

"J'était venu pour m'excuser."

"Ça me donne une impression de déjà-vu..."

"Je sais."

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" reprit-elle avec plus de colère.

"Je n'en sais rien. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais trop bu et..."

"Il fallait y réfléchir avant de boire imbécile ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi ma vie va être un véritable enfer ?" elle avait serré les poings à présent, et elle tremblait de rage.

"Sakura je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne me rendais pas compte..."

"Ta gueule ! C'est bon, c'est fini. J'en ai marre... Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu as tout gâché Naruto !"

"Tu crois que tu es la seule à en souffrir ? J'ai déballé tout ça devant Hinata je te signale !"

"Et alors ? Elle a dût te prendre pour la petite victime... Peut-être même qu'elle pense que je t'ai violé qui sait ?"

"Ne racontes pas de bétises... Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devant ta porte si tôt le matin ?"

"Elle... t'as foutu à la porte ?"

"Ouais... elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir et que je la dégoutait..."

"Ah..."

"Elle ne m'a pas du tout considéré comme une victime. Au contraire. Elle a dit que c'était de ma faute, que je n'aurais jamais dût aller chez toi."

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Etrangement, le voir aussi triste la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, plus qu'elle n'aurait imaginé. Luttant contre son envie de l'enlacer, elle essaya de trouver des parôles réconfortantes, mais rien ne lui venait. Elle gardait tout de même une terrible rancoeur pour ce qu'il avait fait.

"Sur ce coup, on est coupable tous les deux tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas dût venir, mais j'aurais dût te renvoyer chez toi, et surtout ne pas te proposer autant d'alcool."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il penaud.

"J'en sais rien Naruto. Au fait, comment ont réagit les autres ?"

"Ils... Je ne sais pas trop. Ils n'ont rien dit, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins."

"Je vois. Et bien grâce à toi on a perdu tous nos amis ! Et toi ta copine en plus..."

"Ouais... Je suis vraiment désolé." marmonna-t-il.

"Je m'en doute. Mais ne t'excuse pas pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner." dit-elle en détournant la tête.

"Bon. Je vais essayer de résonner Hinata..."

"Non Naruto. Attends un peu, c'est trop tôt pour elle aussi."

"Putain ! Et je vais faire quoi moi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que les sensei m'ont pardonné..."

"Alors va vérifier, t'as rien à perdre de toute façon..."

"C'est sûr... Je suis quand même comptant qu'on puisse se parler calmement. Après ce que j'ai fait, je ne pensais pas que ça serait encore possible."

"Il faut dire que tu as accumulé les conneries aussi... Mais bon, de ce côté là on est dans la même galère."

"Ouais. Bon, je vais aller voir Kakashi-sensei. Si je reviens avec un cocard tu sauras pourquoi." il sourit légèrement, mais son sourire était triste. "En tout cas, merci Sakura."

Sur-ce, il descendit les escaliers, avec une certaine réticence néanmoins. 'Merci' ? Pourquoi la remercier ? Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle n'avait rien fait qui justifie un remerciement quelconque. Mais bon, si cela pouvait le réconforter un peu, tant mieux. Et elle ? Où allait-elle trouver du réconfort ? Dans les bras de Sasuke certainement. Mais si il était déjà au courant de tout ? Si quelqu'un avait décidé de tout lui révélé pour se venger ? Son coeur se serra, et sa respiration se fit un peu plus saccadé. Elle ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité, mais elle s'imposait à elle malgrès tout. Elle secoua machinalement la tête, pour essayer de chasser ces mauvaises idées. Elle souffla un bon coup et descendit à son tour les escaliers. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait croisé personne. Un véritable soulagement. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'hopital et y entra, quelque peu gênée. Elle avait l'impression que sa faute était écrite en gros sur son visage, et que tout le monde allait deviner. La tête basse, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Sasuke. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois l'expression de Sasuke par la vitre - pour s'assurer qu'il ne semblait pas choqué ou en colère - elle se décida à entrer.

A sa vue, le visage du jeune homme ténébreux s'éclaircit, signe qu'il souriait, ou plutôt qu'il essayait malgrès son appareil respiratoire. Elle lui sourit en retour, mais son sourire lui semblait fâde, presque faux. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le matelas. A peine fût-elle assise qu'il la saisit fermement et qu'il l'attira contre lui. Elle sourit, cette fois d'un sourire franc.

"Je vois que tu as retrouvé de la force !" dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il acquiesça, resserant son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse chaud, cherchant un quelconque moyen de réconfort. Elle soupira d'aise. Au moins, lui il ne la rejetait pas. Elle aurait aimé passer sa vie ainsi. Dans ses bras, loin de ses soucis et de ses ennemis. Tout était parfait en cet instant précis. Mais si jamais il apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, alors elle n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ses jours. Si la raison pour laquelle elle vivait lui tournait le dos, elle n'aurait plus de raison de vivre. Sans lui la vie n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne voulait pas plonger définitivement dans le noir, et c'est ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il la quittait. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Toute sa vie elle n'avait vécu que pour lui, si la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battu cessait d'avoir un sens, sa vie cessait également d'un avoir un. Comment peut-on vivre sans but ? Comment peut-on vivre quand tout ce que nous aimions avait disparu ? Elle, elle ne pourrait pas, tout simplement. Il lui était tellement aisé en ce moment de penser ce genre de choses. Il lui était presque réconfortant d'envisager d'autres éventualités que la vie. Elle ne voulait pas devenir l'ombre d'elle-même, ça il en était hors de question. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un zombi. Si elle ne pouvait plus mener la vie qu'elle avait toujours mené, alors elle abandonnerait tout. Elle délaissera sa vie au profit de la mort. Cette solution lui semblait douce, en comparaison avec ce qu'elle allait affronter chaque jour. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de justifier ces regards haineux auprès de Sasuke. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de crédible à lui raconter, et cela l'engoissait. Elle le sentait, les ténèbres la submergeait peu à peu. Elles étaient là, tout autour d'elle, prêtes à l'engloutir dès qu'elle relâcherait son attention. Peu à peu, sa vue s'assombrit, et lentement, très lentement, elle plongea dans le noir...

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormit, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son sommeil avait été agité. Pas au sens où elle aurait bougé dans tous les sens, mais dans le sens où celui-ci lui avait profondément remué le coeur et l'estomac. Elle ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce qu'elle avait rêvé, mais ça avait été très douloureux. Quelques gouttes de sueur avaient perlées sur son front, et elle avait le souffle coupé, la respiration saccadée. Ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état, elle le devina rapidement. Elle avait tout simplement rêvé à son pir cauchemard. Mais elle ne voulait pas y repenser, elle ne voulait pas essayer de se rappeler. Relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte que Sasuke dormait aussi. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi peu de temps après elle, où qu'il venait juste de sombrer. Elle ne savait pas, mais après tout elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle avait d'autres soucis, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à de si futiles détails. Cherchant un position plus confortable sur le torse de son homme, son regard se posa sur le réveil numérique. Il était presque midi. Elle avait dormit si longtemps que ça ? Finalement elle avait eut raison ce matin. Elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Quoi de plus normal après la nuit horrible qu'elle avait passé ?

Elle se releva doucement, et s'allongea à coté de lui pour ne pas trop l'écraser. Elle le regarda dormir, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était dans le coma. Il semblait encore plus paisible, c'était hallucinant. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à passer une nuit calme depuis que cet accident était arrivé, lui il n'avait cessé de dormir comme un bébé. Elle l'enviait. Non pas qu'elle aurait préféré être à sa place, allongée sur ce lit d'hopital. Mais elle aurait aimé avoir droit à la même paix, à la même sérénité que lui. Elle s'amusa à regarder les appareils qui étaient branchés, et repéra celui qui indiquait à qu'elle fréquence l'air était envoyé dans ses poumons. Toujours le même rythme lent, presque trop lent comparé aux mouvements de sa cage thoracique. Malgrès le fait que Sasuke semblait respirer plus rapidement, la fréquence de l'appareil n'augmentait pas. Sakura eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas normal qu'un appareil censé contrôler la respiration de quelqu'un n'aille pas assez vite. Les mouvements de la cage thoracique de Sasuke augmentèrent d'un coup, donnant l'impression qu'il s'étouffait. Il ouvrit les yeux, alarmé, et une alarme suraigüe se déclancha, faisant sursauter Sakura. Il était véritablement en train d'étouffer ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Le docteur Shunichi entra rapidement dans la chambre, accompagné par Setsuna. Sakura ne tenait plus, elle voulait une explication.

"Docteur ! Shunichi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'étouffe ? Cet appareil est censé le faire respirer non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train d'étouffer ?" dit-elle, sa voix transpercée d'accents hystériques.

"Ce n'est rien Sakura, au contraire c'est même très bien." répondit-il pendant qu'il coupait l'alimentation de l'appareil.

"Très bien ? Très BIEN ?! Mais il va mourir et vous trouvez ça très bien ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous débranchez l'appareil ? Arretez ! Rebranchez-le vous allez le tuer ! Il ne peut plus respirer ! REBRANCHEZ L'APPAREIL !!" hurla-t-elle.

"Setsuna s'il te plais fais-là sortir..."

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle saisit Sakura et l'entraina dehors.

"Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi bordel !! Il va le tuer ! Il _veux_ le tuer !!" cria Sakura en essayant de se débattre.

"Sakura... Sakura !! Calmes-toi ! Il ne vas pas le tuer ! Bordel..." elle lui mit une gifle qui stoppa aussitôt les protestations de Sakura. Celle-ci posa sa main sur sa joue en feu. "Désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Maintenant écoutes-moi. Tu m'écoutes ?" la jeune fille aquiesça. "Bien. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète, et j'aurais dût t'expliquer ce qu'il se passait pendant que le Docteur Shunichi faisait son travail, mais j'étais moi aussi occupée. Il ne va pas le tuer, au contraire, il le sauve. Si Sasuke s'étouffe, c'est tout simplement parce que maintenant il peut respirer par lui-même. L'appareil ne lui sert plus à rien. Mais étant donné qu'il respire seul et que l'appareil continue de lui envoyer de l'air, il emmagasine trop d'air dans ses poumons, c'est pour ça qu'il s'étouffait. Il risquait une hyper ventilation, et donc il fallait rapidement débrancher l'appareil. Tu vois, tout va bien, tout va très bien."

"Il... Il ne va pas mourir ? Il respire tout seul ? Il est définitivement sauvé..."

Elle avait dit tout ça plus pour elle que pour Setsuna. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler lentement sur ses joues. Elle était tellement soulagée. Tout était enfin complètement terminé. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie, bien qu'elle soit un peu différente maintenant. Un cauchemard était fini, un autre continuait. Mais elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle se moquait que les gens la déteste. En cet instant précis, elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Setsuna lui frotta gentiment le bras pour la réconforter. Finalement Sakura s'était peut-être trompé sur elle, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi peste qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle la regarda et lui sourit timidement, ce que Setsuna fit à son tour. Au bout d'un moment, Setsuna lui proposa de retourner dans la chambre de Sasuke. Elle accepta évidemment avec joie. De retour dans la chambre, Sakura se sentit un peu gênée envers Shunichi. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus sans aucune raison, elle lui devait des excuses.

"Heu... Shunichi ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas..."

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais dût t'expliquer, c'était normal que tu t'inquiètes."

"Quand même... Je t'ai accusé de vouloir le tuer..."

"Ah oui !" rigola-t-il. "Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais ne t'inquiètes, encore une fois c'est normal de réagir comme ça."

Sakura lui sourit. Il n'avait que 24 ans, mais il était déjà terriblement mûr, tellement professionel et compréhensif. Sakura doutait qu'un jour elle atteigne un tel degrés de perfection. Il accordait autant de temps et d'importance à son travail qu'à sa vie privée. Il était naturellement doué pour la médecine, encore plus qu'elle. Et malgrès toutes les horreures qu'il avait vu, il restait d'un humanisme déconcertant. Vraiment, il était un modèle pour tout le personnel médical. En plus de son physique, il avait tout pour lui. Pas étonnant que les infirmières étaient toutes en admiration devant lui. Sakura aussi avait été en admiration pendant qu'elle faisait des études de médecine. A présent, l'admiration avait fait place à la reconnaissance. Il s'était tellement bien occupé de Sasuke, elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier.

Après l'avoir salué, Shunichi et Setsuna quittèrent la pièce pour aller s'occuper de leurs autres patients. Sakura regarda Sasuke. Il souriait. Et cette fois, elle pût voir son sourire. Sourire qu'elle avait presque oublié d'ailleurs. Il était tellement beau ! Tellement châleureux... Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à son cou. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait retrouvé son éclat, il n'était plus vitreux comme avant. Sakura détacha son regard pour le poser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement violacées, du fait d'avoir supporté un tube pendant des semaines. Elle hésitait. Mais elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Elle s'approcha lentement, guettant la réaction de Sasuke. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et il se pencha également pour l'embrasser. Le contact de leurs lèvres la fit frémir. Elles étaient chaudes, contrairement à ce que leur aspect laissait supposer. Chaudes, et tellement douces... Le baiser se prolongea, se faisant de plus en plus passioné. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de mettre fin à ce baiser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. Sakura fut celle qui l'interrompit. Elle avait envie d'autre chose. Elle voulait entendre _sa _voix. Son ténor, si sensuel, si exceptionnel. Il fit la moue lorsqu'elle cessa de l'embrasser, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle redéposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regarda.

"Sasuke ? Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-elle impatiente de l'entendre de nouveau.

"...."

"Q-Quoi ?" balbutia la jeune fille.

Aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche, et pourtant il avait remué les lèvres pour lui répondre. Il était... Muet ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'entendrait donc plus jamais sa voix ? Non... Non c'était impossible, innenvisageable ! En pleine panique elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'alerte de Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur Shunichi faisait irruption dans la chambre. Au bord des larmes et prête à se briser en milles morceaux, Sakura prit la parole.

"Docteur, il... il ne parle plus ! Il a essayé de parler et aucun son n'est sortit ! Il est devenu muet..."

Shunichi s'approcha de Sasuke et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. S'éclairant avec une petite lampe, il examina sa gorge. Après un rapide diagnostic, il s'adressa à Sakura.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va bientôt reparler. C'est juste une extinction de voix. Il a gardé ce tube pendant un bon bout de temps dans la gorge, ses cordes vocales sont un peu âbimées, rien de plus. Il pourra bientôt reparler, mais il ne retrouvera sa vrai voix que dans quelques jours. Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa voix, c'est normal que tout ne se remette pas en place tout de suite."

Sakura soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas muet. Décidément, elle avait tendence à s'alarmer pour rien en ce moment. D'abord elle accuse son docteur de vouloir le tuer, et ensuite elle condamne Sasuke au statu de muet. Elle sourit. Elle se sentait bête. Elle aurait dût y penser. Non, elle aurait dût le _savoir._ Elle était ninja médecin pourtant, mais elle avait été incapable de résonner correctement. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait tout de suite deviné la raison de l'incapacité à s'exprimer de Sasuke. Mais là, elle était déboussolée. Elle remerçia Shunichi et s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé pour rien. Puis une fois qu'il fut partit, elle se concentra de nouveau sur Sasuke.

"Tu as mal à la gorge ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle sourit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de la gorge de Sasuke. Une lueur verte apparût autour de ses mains et sur la gorge de Sasuke. Une fois la lueur disparut, elle le regarda avec anxiété. Elle n'était pas sûr que cela ait fonctionné. Après tout, peut-être que sa gorge n'était pas vraiment blessée.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"O-Oui."

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure qu'elle eut du mal à entendre, mais au moins, il pouvait s'exprimer un peu et il n'avait plus mal. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Le temps semblerait moins long si ils pouvaient parler tous les deux. Et puis, entendre de nouveau sa voix, même si pour l'instant son ténor était étouffé, lui faisait du bien.

"Tu sais, tu m'a fait peur tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdres..." soupira-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais." murmura Sasuke.

"Promis ?"

"Promis." dit-il en souriant. "Approche..."

Elle s'exécuta et se rapprocha de lui. Il la saisit fermement et l'emprisonna contre son torse, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et elle en frémit. Il lui releva doucement le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, que demander de plus ? Malgrès tout, son ventre restait serré, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle n'avait plus peur de le perdre, elle avait peur de reprendre sa vie. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'on les acceuillent chaleureusement, heureux de voir que Sasuke était hors de danger. Mais au lieu de ça, lorsqu'ils sortiraient tous deux de l'hopital, il n'auraient droit qu'à des regardes méprisants. Bien sûr, ces regards ne seraient pas pour lui, mais pour Sakura. Malgrès tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire subir ça. Il allait lui poser des questions, chercherait à savoir ce qu'ils s'était passé pendant son 'absence'. Et elle, que pourrait-elle lui répondre ? Certainement pas la vérité. Elle le perdrait à coup sûr, et cela elle ne le voulait pas. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais Sasuke était sa lumière. Une lumière précieuse qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le noir. Cependant, cette lumière n'était pour l'instant pas assez puissante pour la protéger completement, et elle sentait les ténèbres autour de son coeur. Elle avait peur. Peur de tout. Comment avait-elle pût en arriver là ?

"C'est absurde..." murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" répondit Sasuke.

"Rien, rien du tout. Désolée, je réfléchissai et j'ai parlé à voix haute." elle jura interieurement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas divulguer ses pensées de la sorte.

"Et à quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda Sasuke visiblement curieux.

"A rien de spécial." dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait convaincant.

"Sakura... Tu sais j'ai dormi pendant très longtemps et je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a pu se passer durant cette periode... Je vais sortir d'ici bientôt, pour retourner dans un monde qui m'est complètement étranger. Et pour tout te dire, ça me fait un peu peur. Alors si tu pouvais me parler, de ce qui s'est déroulé pendant que je dormais, ça m'aiderai beaucoup."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment pourrait-elle lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et le préparer aux regards haineux des gens, sans lui dévoiler la faute qu'elle avait commise ? Elle se sentait coincée, et son angoisse augmenta d'autant plus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre son couple en danger. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, c'était une fois de trop. Elle réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Elle réussit néanmoins à trouver une explication plausible. Sasuke était resté en alerte, il respirait à peine, attendant avec avidité la réponse de sa copine.

"Eh bien..." commença-t-elle. "Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial tu sais. Moi j'étais toujours à l'hopital, et quand je rentrais chez moi, pardon, chez _nous_, je ne croisais presque personne. Les autres m'ont soutenue bien sûr, mais ils voulaient sans cesse me faire sortir pour me changer les idées. Sauf que moi je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas sortir et te laisser seul dans cette chambre pendant que je m'amusais. Cette idée m'étais insupportable. Je me sentais trop coupable de t'abandonner. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où on s'est engueulés parce que je refusais de les écouter et qu'eux me forçaient à sortir. Un jour on s'est violament disputé devant l'hopital, Neji m'a giflé et depuis je ne leur ai pas reparlé."

Elle se souvint soudainement que plusieurs personnes étaient venues voir Sasuke une fois qu'il était réveillé. Elle se reprit.

"Enfin, pas vraiment. Juste vite fait. Mais je crois qu'ils m'en veulent de mettre autant éloigné d'eux."

Sasuke opina. Elle avait eut de la chance, apparemment, il l'avait crut. Il soupira, et elle se raidit.

"Ils sont pas croyable ! C'est normal que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi. T'en vouloir pour ça c'est vraiment exagéré." ronchonna-t-il.

"Oui, tu as raison."

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, mais pas pour la même raison que Sasuke. Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir trahit. Elle ne pourrait jamais rattrapé la grosse erreur qu'elle avait faite, cependant elle pouvait essayer de la dissimuler. Tant que ça marcherait elle serait heureuse, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait ce qui arriverait le jour où il découvrira tout. Ce jour là, comme elle le redoutait à chaque instant, elle serait submergée par les ténèbers qui menaçaient de l'engloutir... Et sans sa lumière pour la sauver elle sombrerait définitivement dans le noir...


	9. Le grand jour

**_Et voila enfin un nouveau chapitre! Alors désolée mais mon ordinateur a eu pendant très longtemps un problème de ventilo, donc il ne démarrait plus. Et puis ensuite j'ai du bosser mon TPE comme une malade donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Et puis quand j'ai eu le temps j'ai écrit autre chose que cette histoire. Je suis désolée ^^' enfin bref le nouveau chapitre est enfin publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy and Reviews!_**

Tout peut arriver.

_**Chapitre 8 : Le grand jour.**_

Il était arrivé, ce jour tant attendu. Celui de la sortie de Sasuke de l'hopital. Oh bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était terminé. Il lui faudrait encore faire des scéances de rééducation, et il allait devoir rester clouer sur un fauteuil roulant pendant encore quelques semaines. On ne se remettait pas aussi facilement de ce genre d'accidents. Mais le plus dur était passé, et c'était déjà ça. A présent ils allaient pouvoir reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale.

Sakura avait hate. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Sasuke aussi était pressé, cela se voyait. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs au dehors et vers la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque Shunichi vint le chercher, il ne pu retenir sa joie plus longtemps.

"Docteur je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Vraiment, sans vous je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui." dit-il radieux.

"Allons Sasuke, je n'ai fait que mon travail, rien de plus. Si tu es ici, c'est grâce à l'incroyable force de volonté que tu as, et aussi grâce au soutient de Sakura." répondit celui-ci en la regardant.

Sasuke acquiesça. C'est vrai que sans ses visites casi-quotidiennes il aurait vite pété un câble. Il était heureux de l'avoir, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance, il en était conscient maintenant. Shunichi et Setsuna aidèrent Sasuke à s'installer sur son fauteuil. Celui-ci fit la grimace en constatant que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le porter. Un étrange sentiment de frustration s'empara de lui. Il se sentait faible, voire minable comme ça. Lui qui était si fier de sa force, de son agilité, de son corps d'athlète, voila qu'il se retrouvait incapable de supporter son propre poids. Il avait beaucoup maigrit pendant son séjour à l'hopital, et ses muscles avaient eux aussi beaucoup fondus. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le nouveau corps qu'il avait et bizarrement il était incapable de se dire qu'il retrouverait sa vraie force dans peu de temps. Il se sentait déjà condamné à rester dans ce fauteuil toute sa vie. Sakura remarqua bien vite l'air sombre qu'il avait adopté. Elle sourit. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui pouvait le tracasser ainsi. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, tu redeviendras vite aussi fort qu'avant. Il faut juste que tu sois patient et que tu fasse bien tes excercices de rééducation."

"Je ne fais que ça d'être patient, Sakura. Je commence à en avoir marre." répondit-il un peu trop froidement.

"Le plus dur est passé. Ce qui te reste à faire n'est qu'une banale formalité en comparaison de tout ce que tu as traversé." dit-elle sans laisser son sourire s'évanouir.

"Si tu le dis. Bon, on y va ?"

Elle acquiesça. Elle se plaça derrière lui et commença à pousser le fauteuil, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner encore plus Sasuke. Il n'était pas handicapé quand même ! Il pouvait au moins se déplacer tout seul. Il fallait au moins qu'on lui laisse faire ça. Il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi inférieur, aussi faible. Il détestait ça, être dépendant du soutient des autres. Il lâcha un grognement et demanda à Sakura de 'lâcher ce truc'. Elle obéit, légèrement décontenancée. Après tout, elle ne voulait que lui rendre service. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de manière aussi excessive. Mais après tout c'était normal. Elle n'était pas à sa place, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Son égo était extremement blessé. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger tant qu'il resterait dans ce fichu fauteuil.

Une fois qu'ils eurent toutes les informations nécessaires pour savoir comment le mettre et le faire descendre du fauteuil et pour savoir exactement quand et comment auraient lieu les séances de rééducation, ils sortirent de la chambre. Sasuke traversa lentement le couloir, accompagnée de Sakura qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les regards que les gens lui jetait étaient d'autant plus désagréables que sa situation. Il pouvait clairement lire dans leur yeux de la pitité, et ça l'énervait. Non seulement on le considérait comme un pauvre petit être qui a toujours besoin de l'aide des autres, mais en plus c'est ce qu'il était en ce moment. Sa frustration se transforma en honte, et sa honte amena sa colère. Il était en colère contre lui-même et en colère contre les autres. Le moindre mot de soutient l'agaçait. Le moindre regard compatissant l'irritait. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ça pendant quelques semaines ! Il finirait peut-être par s'y habituer un peu. Cependant il attendait le jour où il pourrait remarcher avec impatience. Sa sortie ne lui avait pas fait autant de bien qu'il l'espérait. Il pensait qu'il allait se sentir libre, et en fait il se sentait misérable. Quel sentiment vraiment excécrable !

Et se sentiment s'intensifia en même temps que sa colère lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors. Il y avait énormément de monde dans les rues, comme par hasard. Il faisait beau et chaud. _«Tous les péquenots du coin son de sortie apparemment. Génial...» _pensa Sasuke. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Comme il le redoutait, ou plutôt comme il s'en doutait, tous les gens se retournèrent sur lui. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir arracher les yeux de certaines personnes. Il n'avait nullement besoin de compassion, et encore moins de pitié ! C'était un Uchiha ! Le survivant du massacre ! Il n'avait rien d'un être pitoyable. Mal à l'aise il accéléra l'allure, forçant Sakura à accélérer aussi. Elle aussi avait remarqué de quelle façon on le regardait, et cela la dérangeait. Elle se doutait que Sasuke n'aimerait pas ça, et elle avait raison. Il devait se sentir tellement mal !

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait croisé aucun de ses anciens camarades sur le chemin qui menait à leur immeuble. Cependant ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait encore un risque : il pouvait très bien croiser quelqu'un _dans_ l'immeuble. Anxieu, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sakura ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le hall. Elle appela l'ascenceur et attendit. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Sasuke s'engroufra impatiemment dedans. Ils montèrent à leur étage, soulagés de n'avoir croisé personne. C'était sans compter sur le couloir qui contenait leur appartement et celui de Naruto.

Le jeune blond était là, assis contre le mur, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Sasuke, bien que mal à l'aise, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son meilleur ami. Lorsque Naruto entendit le bruit des portes de l'ascenceur, il releva la tête. Il avait soudainement l'impression de rêver. Sasuke était là devant lui. Pourtant, à son souvenir, Sakura ne l'avait pas prévenu que sa sortie était proche. Sasuke s'avança vers lui, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

"Alors c'est ça les amis ?" demanda-t-il en feignant d'être fâché.

Pendant un instant, Naruto fut saisit d'une vague d'effroi. De quoi parlait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Un bref regard vers Sakura lui assura le contraire. Elle semblait radieuse, preuve qu'elle ne lui avait parlé de rien. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que les autres ne dévoilent rien non plus. C'était moins sûr cependant...  
Voyant que Naruto ne réagissait pas, Sasuke poursuivit.

"Alors baka ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher à l'hopital avec Sakura hein ?"

Naruto sourit faiblement. _«Tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune idée du jour où tu sortirais.»_ se dit-il.

"J'avais... des choses à faire. Je suis désolé."

"Des choses à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que de venir chercher ton meilleur ami à sa sortie d'hopital ?"

"Rien de plus important. Juste de plus urgent."

"Mouais. En tout cas, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Tu aurais pu défoncer ces espèces de bouffons qui me regardent comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort !" grogna-t-il.

Naruto regarda Sakura. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sasuke avait réellement été à l'article de la mort alors...

"Il n'aime pas voir des regards compatissants." expliqua Sakura. "Il se sent mal à l'aise dans ce fauteuil. Son orgueil en a prit un coup."

Naruto sourit et donna une tappe amicale sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

"T'en fais pas va ! Même dans un fauteuil tu reste le célèbre Sasuke Uchiha. C'est normal que tes fan s'inquiètent pour toi !" dit-il en rigolant.

"Raah ne racontes pas de bétises !" répliqua Sasuke en frappant légèrement du poing le bras de Naruto.

"Baka tu veux te battre ?" dit celui-ci en se levant.

"Même en fauteuil je te démonte sale renard dégénéré !" dit-il en lui fonçant dessus.

S'ensuivit alors une belle course poursuite dans le long couloir de leur immeuble. Le trio était de nouveau réuni, pour leur plus grande joie. Sakura aimait les voir comme ça. Complices. Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur. Elle avait eu peur que leur séparation étouffe leur amitié, de même qu'elle avait eu peur qu'elle étouffe leur amour. Mais elle s'était joliment trompé ! A les voir comme ça, on ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient été séparés quelques mois. La poursuite s'arrêta lorsque les bras de Sasuke et les jambes de Naruto furent complètement HS. Ils revinrent hilares, trempés de sueur et rouges à cause de l'effort.

"Ouah ! Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas courut comme ça !" s'exclama Naruto. "Je ne suis plus habitué moi !"

"Les missions auraient dût te maintenir en forme non ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Oui elles auraient dû, si on en avait fait." dit-il en s'appuyant sur le mur.

"Vous n'avez fait aucune mission depuis mon accident ?" s'étonna le beau brun.

"Bah non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse sans toi ? Avec un autre équipié ça n'aurait pas été pareil."

Sasuke sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Il était donc si important à leurs yeux ? En plus d'un ami, il était un pillier essentiel de leur vie à tous les deux. Après tout, ils représentaient la même chose pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, avant que Naruto ne décide de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche. Sakura leva un sourcil étonné. Alors finalement ça c'était arrangé avec Hinata ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle. Mais certainement pas devant Sasuke. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moment, lors d'une de ses séances de rééducation par exemple. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Sasuke passer devant. Elle lança un coup d'oeil intrigué à son ami qui lui répondit par un petit sourire faible et un haussement d'épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu de la réussite de son entreprise. Sakura espérait que cela se passerait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans leur appartement, Sakura dû mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait apprit, pour aider Sasuke à s'installer dans la baignoire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas prit le temps de lui demander, essayant de se débrouiller tout seul. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi. C'est donc résigné et un peu boudeur qu'il appela Sakura pour obtenir son aide. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre service. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et le vit, torse-nu, assis sur son fauteuil. Il marmonna :

"Il faudrait que tu m'aide. A me déshabiller aussi..."

Il détourna la tête, légèrement rouge. Elle rougit aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son corps, et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu sa partie intime. Elle était vierge avant de coucher avec Naruto. Raison de plus pour s'en vouloir, elle aurait aimé que Sasuke soit le premier. Elle sourit pour le rassurer et s'approcha de lui. Déposant un baiser sur son front pour le dérider un peu, elle l'invita à se lever et à s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Il avait énormément de mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et Sakura devait être vigilante pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle enleva le pantalon de Sasuke, en même temps que son calçon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elles étaient étrangement maigres comparé à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Elle lui saisit la jambe et la leva pour faire passer le pantalon et fit de même avec l'autre. Une fois Sasuke complètement nu et honteux, elle l'aida à s'installer dans la baignoire. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenu un poid et il détestait ça. Elle alluma l'eau et lui tendit le pommeau de douche. Après tout, il pouvait se laver tout seul maintenant, non ? Il grimaça en l'attrapant. Sakura leva un sourcil interrogateur qui ne lui échappa pas.

"J'ai encore mon pansement dans le dos tu sais. Et puis, j'ai pas bouger pendant des semaines alors il y a des mouvements difficiles à exécuter pour moi."

Il détourna la tête, gêné et énervé. Elle lui sourit et s'accroupit près de la baignoire.

"Ce n'est pas grave je vais t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre cet air si renfrogner. Ça ne durera pas toute ta vie tu sais ? Ce n'est qu'une passade. Je m'occuperais de toi tant qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tes ailes soient prêtes à voler de nouveau. Ne te considères pas comme un poids, tu n'en est pas un."

Il la remercia et l'embrassa tendrement. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle lui demanda de régler la température de l'eau pour être sûre de ne pas le brûler ou le geler. Puis elle commença à le laver, doucement pour ne pas irriter sa peau devenue plus fragile. Quand elle dû s'occuper de son dos, elle hésita un peu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal. Elle retira doucement le pansement, dévoilant une plaie rouge. Elle était moins horrible que ce qu'elle pensait finalement. Cependant elle décida de ne pas risquer de le blesser en l'innondant d'eau. Elle prit donc une éponge douce et l'humidifia. Elle nettoya doucement la blessure puis lui administra des soins. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Apparemment elle ne lui avait pas fait mal. Elle termina rapidement de le doucher et le sortit de la baignoire. Elle le sécha et l'habilla, puis elle lui mit un nouveau pansement et l'installa sur son fauteuil. Elle aimait s'occuper de lui comme ça. Elle aimait lui être utile. Et puis, elle avait l'impression de payer une partie de sa dette. C'était un moyen inconscient de se faire pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, même s'il n'était au courant de rien. Et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait jamais au courant de rien. Ça serait vraiment catastrophique. Ils avaient droit à un nouveau départ elle ne voulait pas le gâcher. Elle devait être très prudente, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et dans tout ce qu'elle dirait.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et il la suivit. Heureusement pour eux, leur appartement était grand, Sasuke pouvait se balader comme bon lui semblait. Il ne risquait pas de se cogner dans les murs ou de rester coincer dans une ouverture de porte. Et c'était tant mieux parce que sinon il aurait été encore plus ronchon.

La soirée passa, tranquille, paisible, très agréable. Sakura et Sasuke parlèrent longuement, de choses et d'autres. Ils parlaient surtout des missions qu'ils avaient fait, qu'ils feraient probablement. Ils évoquèrent aussi les missions inaccomplies et le refus catégorique de faire équipe avec un autre ninja. Sasuke ne comprenait pas qu'ils se soient privés d'entrainements et de missions juste à cause de ça. Enfin si, d'un côté il comprenait : lui aussi aurait sûrement eut du mal à accepter un autre coéquipier pendant qu'un de ses amis était à l'hopital. Mais tout de même, renoncer à l'excitation des missions à cause de ça... C'était un peu idiot. Ils parlèrent également de la décision qu'il devrait prendre quand il serait rétablit. Continuer les missions ou arrêter. Rien n'avait encore été décidé. Il avait bien évidemment envie de continuer, ça lui manquait tellement ! Mais ce dont il n'était pas sûr, c'était la réaction qu'il aurait une fois sur le terrain. Il se pouvait que le traumatisme ressurgisse d'un coup et le paralyse. Ce serait évidemment gênant pour les autres et surtout ça pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre en danger ses coéquipiers par une faiblesse d'esprit ou de corps. Et puis il ne voulait surtout pas se sentir faible, non certainement pas.

Il était prêt de minuit lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Sasuke s'était assoupit sur le canapé, épuisé par sa première journée hors de l'hopital. Sakura, qui commençait à somnoler, se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle vit quelqu'un de dos dans le couloir. En entendant le bruit de la serrure, la personne se retourna. C'était Naruto. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira.

"Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui te prends de toquer chez les gens à cette heure-ci ?" marmonna-t-elle toute endormie.

"Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop où dormir ce soir." répondit-il en baissant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que ça s'était arrangé."

"Ben... Oui et non. Disons qu'on se parle. Pas beaucoup mais elle me tolère. Sauf qu'elle ne veut toujours pas que je dorme chez nous. Elle m'en veut trop."

"Elle est consciente que y'a plus de danger quand t'es dehors que quand tu es chez toi ?"

"Je sais pas. Ça fait plusieurs soirs que je dors à l'hotel ou chez des potes mais eux aussi ils en ont marre."

"Et tu as donc pensé que nous pouvions t'acceuillir pour ce soir." dit-elle peu convaincue.

"Ben... Ouais."

"Et je vais dire quoi à Sasuke pour justifier le fait que tu ne dormes plus avec Hinata ?" demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

"On peut toujours lui dire que j'ai demandé la permission."

"A cette heure-ci ? C'est pas du tout crédible !"

"Bon bah dans ce cas on lui dit que je suis sortis tard et que comme un con j'ai oublié mes clefs alors qu'Hinata s'est enfermée ! J'en sais rien moi mais faut bien que je dorme quelque part !"

"Attends une seconde."

Elle sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte et traversa le couloir pour se rendre chez Naruto et Hinata. Naruto la suivit, peu rassuré de ce changement radical de comportement. Il redoutait le pire, et il avait raison. Elle frappa vivement sur la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une Hinata toute endormie lui ouvre la porte en grommelant "Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?" d'un ton peu aimable.

"Te rendre ça !" lança Sakura en attrapant Naruto et en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et la ferma. Elle attendit quelques secondes, se doutant de la réaction d'Hinata. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Un silence s'était installé, suivit d'un "Casse-toi d'ici" et d'un Naruto jeté à la porte comme un chien sale. Sakura anticipa et attrapa Naruto. Elle bloqua la porte et s'invita avec lui dans la maison de son ennemie. Hinata se mit à hurler, et reçut une jolie gifle de la part de Sakura. La jeune brune cessa aussitôt ses protestations. Sakura les entraina dans le salon et les fit asseoir sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Hinata était visiblement mécontente, mais Sakura ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il fallait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. C'était vital. Non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour elle.

"Sakura je veux que tu sorte de chez moi ! Tout de suite !"

"Ferme la ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ne t'en fais pas. Mais Naruto reste ici."

"Hors de question." dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, signe de mécontentement.

"Je ne te demandes pas ton avis, Hinata. Il faut que tu arrête de le traiter comme ça. Il n'y est pour rien ok ? On avait trop bû on n'avait pas du tout prévu... Crois bien qu'il était le premier désolé et qu'il s'en est voulut à mort. Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme un chien ! Soit tu lui pardonne soit tu le quitte. Mais tu ne peux pas le mettre à la porte au grés de tes humeurs ! Ce n'est pas un jouet merde c'est ton mec !"

Hinata resta un moment silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles de Sakura. C'est vrai, c'était son copain, pourtant il ne s'était pas comporté comme tel. Il avait _joué_ avec elle et ses sentiments, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose ? Certes ça la faisait souffrir, mais c'était aussi un moyen de se protéger. Elle ne supporterait pas de revivre ça. Dire qu'il n'y était pour rien ne changerait rien. Il avait fait une faute, il fallait qu'il paye. Si elle le pardonnait trop facilement qui lui garantissait que ça ne lui donnerait pas envie de recommencer ? L'alcool n'excuse pas tout. Ils avaient effectivement beaucoup trop bu et ils n'étaient qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant si Naruto l'avait écouté et qu'il était rentré chez lui au lieu de s'attarder, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il avait délibérément provoquer cet incident. Etre désolé ne suffisait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé. L'imaginer prendre du plaisir avec Sakura la dégoutait tout simplement. Elle aurait du mal à supporter ses caresses. Elle aurait du mal à ne pas se demander s'il lui a fait la même chose ou si c'était mieux avec Sakura. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de répondre à Sakura. Son ton s'était adouci, elle s'était calmée.

"Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très compréhensive. Mais en même temps c'est difficile de pardonner quelque chose comme ça. Si Sasuke l'apprenait tu crois qu'il te pardonnerait ? Non... Et c'est bien pour ça que tu ne lui dit pas. Tu dis qu'il n'est pas mon jouet. Et lui ? Il n'a pas joué avec mes sentiments peut-être ? Même s'il ne voulait pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est quand même arrivé. Je ne peux pas le regarder sans l'imaginer dans tes bras et ça me dégoute ! Comment veux-tu qu'on reprenne une vie normale après ça ? Le fantôme de votre adultère planera toujours au-dessus de nous..."

Naruto regardait Hinata, les larmes aux yeux. C'est donc tout ce qu'il lui inspirait maintenant ? Du dégout ? C'était tout ce qui restait de leur relation ? Un stupide incident avait suffit à tout effacer, à donner un gout amère à chaque parcelle de bonheur qu'ils avaient connus. En effet, rien de serait plus comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas forcément négatif. Il était possible que tout se passe mieux qu'avant. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Désorienté, il se leva, ne sachant comment réagir devant les mots d'Hinata. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucune rancoeur dans son regard. Cela lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. Il esquissa un bref sourire puis :

"Je vais y aller. Je trouverais un endroit où dormir."

Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Etrangement, là, tout de suite, maintenant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Non, elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle, que plus jamais il ne la quitte, que plus jamais il ne lui fasse de mal. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Cependant elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir s'éloigner. Elle lui attrapa le bras, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il sourit et se rassit à côté d'elle. Il osa lui prendre la main, elle ne protesta pas. Sakura sourit. Il était temps pour elle de s'en aller et de rejoindre son chéri. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie. Sasuke s'était peut-être réveillé entre-temps et dans ce cas, s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé il devait être angoissé. Elle se leva.

"Je rentre chez moi. Hinata, ne te prive pas de ton bonheur, tu ne pourras pas trouver mieux que Naruto. Bon courage vous deux. A plus !"

Puis elle sortit rapidement et traversa le couloir en courant. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, histoire de ne pas le réveiller s'il dormait toujours. Elle sourit en entrant. Il était toujours dans la même position, endormi sur sa chaise. Rien ne lui disait s'il s'était réveillé ou non, mais en tout cas il semblait dormir très profondément. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue. Il tressaillit et ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore dans le cirage. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

"On va se coucher ?" demanda-t-elle tendrement.

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative et elle l'emmena dans la chambre. Pour une fois, il ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle poussa son fauteuil à sa place. Il était visiblement trop fatigué pour avancer lui-même. Une fois dans la chambre, elle l'installa sur le lit et le déshabilla. Ils se couchèrent et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique comme ça. Il restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter un peu et à s'embrasser. Finalement le sommeil finit pas les emporter tous les deux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils dormirent dans le même lit. Terminé les nuits passées à l'hopital sur un matelas de fortune, ou les nuits passées seule dans sa chambre à penser à l'hopital. Ils pouvaient penser à eux maintenant, à leur vie future. Demain, Sasuke commencerait ses séances de rééducation. Et dans quelques semaines il pourra recommencer les missions, à condition qu'il le veuille. Sakura et Naruto allait devoir reprendre les entrainements et Sasuke devrait rattraper son retard avec des séances spéciales. Tout se remettait doucement en place. Retrouver leur quotidien allait leur faire du bien. A condition que ce quotidien ne soit pas boulversé... C'est tout ce que Sakura redoutait. Voir sa vie gâchée par une bétise. Cette pensée l'obsédait. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Sasuke une nouvelle fois. C'était enfin l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver, de renforcer leur couple, de se rapprocher. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance. Même dans son sommeil paisible, bercée par le souffle chaud de Sasuke, elle continuait d'angoisser. Et cette angoisse ne ferait que s'accentuer, à mesure que Sasuke et elle sortiraient de plus en plus souvent dehors. Le risque que quelqu'un révèle ce qui s'était passé étant grand, trop grand. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, leur existance devait retrouver sa normalité. Et qui sait, peut-être que Sasuke avait un peu changé. Il y avait une toute petite chance, pour qu'il lui pardonne. Cependant elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Cette chance, aussi infime soit-elle n'était pas négligeable, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre son couple en danger. Non, elle ferait tout pour que sa vie soit la plus heureuse possible. Elle ferait tout pour garder Sasuke près d'elle, peu importe le prix à payer...


End file.
